When In Rome
by Smellofapples
Summary: In this adventure we find Myka Bering and H.G. Wells off to Italy to hunt down an artifact a maybe say those three little words they have been dieing to say to each other
1. Chapter 1

The cool, dawn morning air blew through the window that Myka had kept open. It filled the room. It was still dark outside but light enough to tell that morning was coming. Myka was too excited to get any sleep at all that night. It was H.G.'s birthday, and she had big plans for her. She was going to make this the best birthday H.G. ever had.

She leaned over to see what time it was. The bright fluorescent alarm clock read, 5:30 in the morning. She knew that H.G. would be getting up soon, so while she was starting her day, Myka would be able get the first part of her surprise ready.

Thanks to the help of Pete, Claudia, Leena, and Artie, she knew Helena would love it. Since she was already up, she decided to go to the bathroom brush her teeth and what not, and start getting the others up. She leaned over and gave Helena a kiss on the forehead and whispered happy birthday in her ear, and left to start getting her fellow agents up. She got Leena up first. Leena was the only morning person out of the group, other than herself. She told her to go down stairs and get the all the stuff they had bought for the morning's festivities.

While doing so, Myka heard H.G.'s alarm go off, so she knew it wouldn't be long before she would be getting in the shower. Helena, not being a very good morning person herself, reached over and gave the clock a smack on the snooze button for an extra five minutes of sleep. Helena reached over to feel for Myka to give her morning kiss like they usually do, but this morning was different, she wasn't there. So she got up and started to get ready for her day at the warehouse. _Even on my birthday artifacts do not take a break,_ she thought to herself. She sat up on the bed and ruffled her fingers through her hair and got up and made her way to the bathroom. H.G. wasn't too excited about the fact that it was her birthday. She figured she would go about it just like any other day, not knowing Myka had other plans in store for her. She was still groggy and her hair was a mess and she had sleep in her eyes. She walked in to the bathroom turned on the hot water and as the steam filled the room it started to wake her up.

Myka was standing on the other side of their bedroom door and when she heard the shower turn on she signaled for the others to come in after her. Leena began randomly throwing the confetti around the room while Pete began spreading the over amount of balloons the girls had bought.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Helena had begun to blow dry her raven black hair. Myka heard the blow dryer start, and new it wouldn't be that much longer now, and she couldn't wait to see the look on her lovers face. Claudia had brought up the card they had all signed, and then headed to the warehouse to make some last minute adjustments on the second parts of Helena's gift, the Time Machine. Myka knew it was her favorite of all of her inventions, and Helena was devastated when it was shot, because of Artie, the last time they had used it.

It was about 7:00 am now, and having finished blow drying her hair and brushing her teeth, Helena reached for her robe and headed back to the bedroom, not expecting, that what was left of the team to be there. She opened the door, and got a big "SURPRISE!" yelled at her by Pete, Myka, and Leena. Helena gave a startled yell and put her hands over her mouth.

"What's all this about?" She asked, getting over the shock of being yelled at unexpectedly, and noticing the confetti sprinkled all over the room and the overabundance of balloons everywhere.

"Well, it is your birthday, and we figured it's something to celebrate." Leena told her with a smile.

"Yeah so, happy birthday!" Pete exclaimed blowing in to one of the party favors, that made a funny noise, that Claudia had bought, and it made Helena laugh.

"Come on there's more down stairs." Myka told her.

" Yeah there's cake, and Leena made it, and that means I'm starving." Pete said

Myka gave Pete a punch on the shoulder and said "You're such a little kid sometimes."

Pete stuck his tong out at her and him and Leena went down stairs, leaving Myka and Helena alone. "So this is why you got up early this morning huh?" Helena asked inquisitively. "Guilty." said Myka, as she gave a flirty grin and shrugged her shoulders. "Now finished getting dressed, because I'm sure Pete is dying for some that cake." She told her.

"Aye Aye" Helena said and walked over to her and put her hands around her hips and gave her a kiss on the lips, and Myka kissed back, wishing it would have lasted longer, but they were interrupted by Pete yelling at them from the bottom of the stairs, something about them making out and him being hungry.

H.G. finished getting dressed while Myka watched then they headed down stairs. They had cake and Leena and Pete gave H.G. their gifts. Just as they were finishing Pete's Farnsworth started going off. He answered it to see Claudia's face "Hey Pete where's the birthday girl?" Claudia asked eagerly without even saying hi to him.

"She's right here Claud, geez and good morning to you to." Said Pete

"Yeah, yeah, whateve's put her on. I wanna talk to her." Claudia said.

Pete made a face at her before finally giving in "fine, here you go Claud."

"Finally, happy birthday H.G., so when are you guys coming to the warehouse? I got to show you something and you are gonna love it!" She exclaimed. Before Helena could answer her, Myka come over, with a Twizzler in her hand and chewing on it, and asked with excitement "Is it done yet, is done yet?"

"Yep, Artie and I just finished it. So when are you guys gonna head over here? Artie is putting the ribbon on it now."

" Well, I guess when Pete gets done stuffing his face" she yelled at Pete, Pete mad a funny face back at Myka, "We'll head that way." Myka told Claudia and she closed the Farnsworth.

By that time Pete was finished with his cake and had icing all over his face, Myka shook her head and looked over at Helena and said "See what I mean." H.G. just laughed, and Pete wiped off his face. Then they all grabbed their jackets and piled into the SUV, and headed to the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While driving to the warehouse, Pete, Leena and Myka, where talking all at once to Helena about the second part of her gift and about mostly whose idea it was. When they got there Claudia was waiting outside, she was wearing a party hat on her head and jumping up and down with excitement.

"OMG guys! Took yah long enough." Claudia eagerly said barley able to hold in her excitement. She ran up to Helena and gave her one of those jump and run hugs the nearly brought her to the ground.

"Where's Artie?" Helena asked.

"Oh He's inside, he had wrap your gift he got you, which by the way is totally rad, if I do say so myself." Claudia told her.

The five of them where walking into the office, just as Artie was finishing wrapping up his present. Artie was sitting at his desk doing something on his computer when the five of them walked in. 'Knock knock" Claudia said as they all walked in, making Artie jump.

"You know that never gets old." Artie scolded her. Claudia just laughed and said "The birthday girl is here; give her your gift already, so we can go down stairs."

Artie got his present from his desk and handed to Helena. It was small and rectangular looking. Helena opened it. It was her very own Farnsworth. She loved Arties gift the best out of all the gift she had gotten cause now she actually felt like part of the team, even though technically she already was.

"Thank you" She said gratefully to Artie, he gave her a smile and shook his head. The team all said their congratulations,

"Now can we please please please go down stairs, I want to give H.G. my gift now." Claudia begged.

The team gave in and they all headed do to the area where the time machine was. Before they got there they had Pete cover Helena's eyes so she couldn't see the time machine. Leena, Myka, and Artie took all the covering off. They all did a countdown of 3...2...1 then Pete uncovered Helena's eyes. Claudia and Myka waited in anticipation for her to say something but the shock and surprise over took her and she was speechless.

"It was Myka's idea but my idea to fix, it technically my gift more than hers!" Claudia exclaimed.

Helena walked over to machine and examined it. She heard the team talking amongst their selves about how much they knew she loved it. She immediately wanted to start working on it and double checking Claudia's work, just to make sure her fixings and modifications where correct, not that she doubted her work she just wanted to her own analysis of it.

Myka and Claudia watched the brilliant inventor, as she looked over her invention. Myka could tell she was content, she was happy, but how happy was something she would never understand. Claudia looked over at Myka and said "We did good." and they did one of their various hi-fives. Just then they were interrupted by Artie telling them they had gotten a ping. Helena come out of her stupor just then, and realized where she was.

She looked at Myka and said "Thank you." Myka gave her a reassuring nod and smiled. Claudia gave her another hug and said "See I told you you'd love it." She said.

"Yes you did, and thank you so very much, I greatly appreciate it." Helena said. The three of them walked up to the office together since the others were already gone. The three of them walk into the office only to get scolded by Artie.

"So where's the ping?" Claudia asked Artie with interest.

"Italy, Rome, to be exact." Artie barked at her, still irritated at them being late.

Pete and Claudia looked at each other and "Italy, baby." And gave each other high-fives.

Artie shook his head at them and said "Children, I'm working with children."

He walked over to his desk and grabbed three manila folders from his desk and handed them out. They opened them to see a picture of Niccolo Machiavelli, and they started reading about their case.

"This is why H.G. and Myka are going, this more up their ally." Artie told them.

"What a bummer." Claudia complained

"Yeah, I was really looking forward to going, and actually getting some real Italian food." Exclaimed Pete.

"Do you ever think of anything other than food?" Myka asked sarcastically. They all laughed. "Anyway so why are H.G. and I going?" she turned and asked Artie.

"Because you two actually read books." Artie said shooting a look over at Pete.

"Hey! I read." Pete exclaimed

"Yeah, comic books." Said Claudia. Pete made a face at her.

"Away, back to the case to the case, the artifact you guys are going after is a book, but just not any book, it's The Prince." Artie told them

"Oh, I've read that one; my father had it in his book store." Said Myka getting excited.

"

"Again I say I hate this course, but do continue." Claudia complained.

Myka just rolled her eyes and continued, "It's about a prince whose coming in to the throne but the people want to nominate a new one, so the prince has to set up these political institutions and get the people accustomed to them, but the new prince has difficulties and he has to stabilize his new power and build a new political structure." She informed them.

"But I still don't understand what so important about this particular copy of the book." Helena said.

"It's the first copy ever written." Artie said. "This particular one has the power to make you kill the person you love." He told them.

"This one will. The second copy of this book we'll have in the warehouse once you guys snag, bag, and tag it." "And I already checked with Mrs. Frederic and, you guys can take off a couple days after you find this book, the last known location of where the book was, was the Piazza Navona."

"Your flight leaves at four you got a long flight ahead of you guys, so go to the B&B and pack, meanwhile Claudia and Pete are gonna stay here and some inventory." Artie finished.

Just before they all started to leave a go do what they had to do, Pete started to get one of his vibes so he pulled H.G. aside while Myka waited.

"Claudia, Myka, I need talk to H.G. in privet please." Pete said to them.

"It's alright darling, got wait by the car, I'll be out shortly." Helena reassured her and gave her a grin. Myka nodded in agreement and left for the SUV.

"H.G., I'm vibeing out here and it's not a good vibe either, so just be careful, and watch her back, watch both your backs."

Helena shook nodded her head and said to him "I will, you know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let anything happen to her."

On their way to the B&B Myka was excited. She'd never been to Rome, she had only read about it in the books at her father's book store, and was rambling on about the sites they could see while they were there, Helena was absentmindedly thumbing her ring, and could help but to smile, the way she rambled about stuff when she got excited was one her favorite things about Myka .

They finally got to the B&B and headed upstairs to pack. While they were packing they didn't talk to each other because the excitement for this morning was still going through their minds. Myka was on one side of the room while Helena was on the other.

Myka could tell H.G. was content. This was the happiest she had been in long time, Maybe even since Christina's death, she thought to herself. Just then they both looked up and smiled at each other. Myka couldn't help but keep herself quite, so many thoughts where running through her head.

One of those many thought were how she thought she would never be able to love anyone like she loved Sam and after he died she didn't think she would be able to go through that kind of love again. After meeting Helen that first time in London, she proved herself to be wrong. By now she had given Helena her whole heart and she couldn't imagine a day without this brilliant woman. Myka was starting feel the effects of not sleeping all night from the night before.

She yawned and just as she finished she heard Helena's voice and she asked, "All set?"

Myka looked up and replied with a smile "All set."

They grabbed their suitcases and headed back down stairs, grabbed their coats, and headed to the airport. Myka threw the keys to the SUV to Helena and let her drive. She could feel exhaustion starting to take its toll. They got to the airport, checked in and headed for their terminal. They checked in at the gate, they went to the waiting area and waited for their flight.

Helena broke the silence once more by asking "Everything alright dear?"

Myka gave a half grin and sighed "Perfectly." "I was just thinking that's all." She added.

"Oh?" Helena replied inquisitively.

"About today and how happy you are." Myka answering her question and she gave Helena a smile, and gave one in return.

"Yes well, today is the happiest I've been in quite a long time." Helena told her, "and I'm very grateful, I thought I would ever be this happy again after Christina's death, then we met and everything changed." She added.

Just as she finished they heard the TSA announcement telling them their plain was ready for boarding. So they gathered their things and headed to the ticket counter and waited to board


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They got to the ticket counter and handed the ticket agent's their tickets and showed them their passports. They boarded the plane and found their seats, Myka took the window seat while H.G. took the isle. They listened to and watched the flight attendants do the safety announcements.

By now Myka could hardly hold her eyes open, she new she'd eventually fall asleep as soon as the plain took off. She waited until the flight attendants came around to see if anybody needed anything, Their flight attendant was pretty, and tall, with blond hair and blue eyes, and a southern accent. She noticed her name tag read Tara.

"Is there anything I can get ya'll?" she asked them, accent thick as ever.

"Can I please have a pillow and a blanket?" asked Myka

"You sure can." She replied. And she pulled both of them out from under her cart, and handed it to Myka.

"Anything for you, miss?" She turned and asked Helena.

"Same for me, thanks." Helena replied.

She did the same actions as before, and a few seconds later handed Helena her pillow and blanket, Helena said her thanks and it was retuned with a your welcome, and she moved on. Myka gave a yawn and by now she could feel exhaustion taking over.

"You know I know you well enough by now to tell when your tired, darling." H.G. told her.

"I'm not tired." Myka tried to deny, but she knew it was true and she knew H.G. knew it as well.

"You can put your pillow on my shoulder if you like, and go to sleep, I won't mine." She told Myka.

She finally gave in, _I mean how many times can you watch _Pirates Of the Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl, she thought to herself, so she rested her head on the pillow and gave into her exhaustion. H.G. moved her arm so that way she was holding Myka, _She looks so content,_ she thought. She brushed her hand through her hair and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

H.G. was once again thumbing her ting and lost in thought. She couldn't help but think that she didn't deserve someone like Myka in her life after all the things she had done, but yet she loved her. She loved her with every fiber of her being, and she would take a bullet for her, and she knew Myka would do the same as well.

By now Myka had some how ended up with her head in her lap, _We do have an eight hour flight ahead so I might as well get some sleep, _she thought. There was no one in the seat behind her so she put the pillow on the headrest and put her seat on all the way back and covered up with the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

**South Dakota**

Pete was using Lewis G Carroll's mirror to play ping pong with himself as usual, and Claudia was messing around in H.G.'s section. By now she had adapted to the idea the she was part of their little family, and she was happy with it. H.G. , like Myka had become a mentor for her. She loved the trouble they got into when she was around, and it ,made Myka mad as hell and she knew it. All she would have to do is throw her puppy face at her and she could H.G. to do pretty much anything.

Going through some stuff she found the Heat Ray, "Sick." She said aloud to herself and ran off to find Pete.

"Dude, didn't you learn from the last time with what happened with that thing." Said Claudia sneaking up on Pete, and making him lose his concentration and point.

"Geez Claud, do you always have to sneak up on people like that, I would have had this game." Pete said.

"Whateve's dude, but anyway, I was in H.G.'s section and look what I found!" She exclaimed with excitement holding up the Heat Ray.

"Oh sweet, the Heat Ray!" "But wait we're supposed to be doing inventory though remember." Pete pointed out, and putting air quotes around the word inventory.

"Come on, you know you wanna." Claudia egged him on.

"Okay! Lets go to the Pete cave and get Fargo's laser he left and have a battle." So they took off to the Pete cave to find the laser.

* * *

Helena was awakened by the flight attendant Tara tapping on her shoulder, by now it was meal time, and Myka was still passed out with her head still in Helena's lap.

"Sorry ma'am, but it's meal time and I have to ask, would ya'll like anything to eat?"

"Um… no thank you. We are fine." She answered groggily. Tara gave her a smile and went onto the next passenger.

Helena looked back down at Myka and smirked. _I don't know how you can sleep like that,_ she thought. She checked her watch to see what time it was, her watch read 8:00 p.m.. Four more hours she thought and rested her head back on the pillow and went back to sleep.

* * *

**South Dakota**

Pete found Fargo's laser and he and Claudia headed back out into the warehouse for their laser battle. They ran to some random spot in the warehouse where Artie wouldn't be able to see them and started the battle.

" Oh come on Lattimer is that the best you got!" She exclaimed

" I'll show you the best I got." he told her

She fired a laser beam from the heat ray, and he blocked it with the laser, as it made the sound that sounded somewhat like a light saber.

Artie was working on something in the office when he need to go down to the Dark Volt, so he got up from his desk went to the zip line and he saw the lighting from the laser fire and headed over in that direction.

"Stop right there." He barked and Pete and Claudia froze in their tracks.

"Zoinks!" Claudia said.

"Aw man, busted!" Pete groaned.

" Damn right your busted, your two are supposed to be doing inventory not laser battling, and playing with Lewis G Carroll's mirror again." Artie yelled at them "And _you_," he said turning to Claudia, " You know better then to go messing around in H.G.'s section, go put that back now." He barked. Claudia turned on her heal and stomped away grumbling and complaining.

" When she gets back you guys can call it a night I won't be expecting the girls to check in until the morning." Artie barked and headed to the Dark Volt.

Claudia came walking back around the corner "Artie said we can head back to the B&B since he won't be able to get in contact the girls till tomorrow morning."

"Ah, sweet." Claudia said. And they both left together

* * *

It was about time for their flight to begin it's descent. One of flight attendants had came over the intercom and told all the passengers that it was time to turn off all electronics and buckle their seat belts, while the other went around to check all the passengers.

Once again Helena was awakened by Tara " Sorry to bother you again ma'am, we are starting to descend and I'm gonna need ya'll to put your seat belts on please." She informed her.

She thanked her for letting her know and she gently rubbed Myka's shoulder, and woke her up. She told her they had to put on their seat belts because the plane was beginning it's descend.

She couldn't help but put a big grin on her face, morning Myka was also another one of H.G.'s favorite things about her. Still groggy and kind of confused and then remembering where she was Myka folded her blanket, and put both the pillow and blanket under the seat and fastened her seat belt.

She looked over at H.G. and asked " What time is it?"

H.G. looked at her watch and replied "11:30 P.M..

"Wow, I was out this whole time, I must have exhausted." She replied.

"Mmhm." H.G. said, she leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Myka gave her one in return. Just then they started taxiing down the runway. Once they where done taxiing and where aloud to gather their things, they did so, and headed to baggage claim.

"So do you think we should let Artie know we landed?" Helena asked.

"Even though I'm pretty sure he's still at the warehouse, he's probably not expecting us till the morning." she replied.

They got their bags and headed out the doors to get a taxi to get their rental car. They got to rental car place checked in and headed for their hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They got to the hotel they where staying at,_ The St. Regis. _Like every thing in Italy at night, the out side was lit up. They parked the car in the grand entrance and Helena gave the keys to the valet while Myka got their suit cases out of the trunk. They went through the lobby and up to the check-in counter.

"Hi, welcome to the St. Regis, How may I help you tonight?" The women at the counter asked.

"Hi, we just need to check in please." replied Myka with a smile.

"Can I Have your name please, miss?' she asked

"Um… sure, it's either under Myka Bering or Helena Wells." Myka told her.

"Ah, here you are Miss. Bering a Jr. Suit on the third floor room number is ninety nine."

"Thank you very much." Myka said.

She took their room keys and headed towards the elevators, she pushed the up button and the doors opened and she pushed the number three.

"So what do you…?" Myka never finished her sentence. She didn't realize how close H.G. was standing next to her, _Aw screw it, _she thought and brought her hand up to the side of her face and kissed her passionately on the lips, She found herself pulling H.G. closer to her. She had her at the waist, when the elevator doors opened, _Damn it, _Myka thought silently to herself.

"You shouldn't have started something this morning, you couldn't have finished. We'll finish this when we get to the room." She said sheepishly to H.G.

'Agreed." She replied. Nearly out of breath.

They finally found their room, H.G. slid the key into the slot and the light flashed green, so she turned the handle and opened the door. They where barely into the hallway of the room when Myka turned to H.G. and started kissing her again.

"Before we start anything I need to take a shower, because I smell like plane, yuck." Myka said, with her lips still locked on to H.G.'s.

"As you wish, darling." Said H.G., and they started towards the bathroom.

"Um… Actually would you mind if I took one alone, I promise I won't be long?" She saw the hesitance in H.G.'s face but she nodded and gave her approval.

Myka grabbed her suitcase and headed for the bed room. Grabbing her essentials, shampoo body wash razor, the usual, and she headed for the bathroom. While she undressed, she turned on the water to get hot before she stepped in, she hated that first burst of cold water that comes out freezing cold. The glass doors and mirrors where all fogged up which meant the water was hot enough for her liking, so she climbed in.

H.G. was sitting on the couch looking at the room service menu, when she saw one of her favorites and Myka's, other then her Twizzlers, as well, even though she always says that she doesn't eat sugar, Chocolate covered strawberries, So she dialed the number for room service and order them along with a bottle of champagne. Just as she was finishing her Farnsworth started going off. She pulled it out of her back pocket, expecting it to be Artie.

"Oh! For heavens sake Art…" She started but never finished her sentence.

"Well hello to you to H.G." Claudia replied.

"Oh, sorry dear, I thought it might have been Artie wanting us start looking for the artifact already." She told her

"Nope, just me, any who, I just checking to see if you guys where their yet, Gramps sent us home, we kinda pissed him off." Said Claudia

"Good job!" H.G. exclaimed. "We just got here, and Myka's in the shower and I ordered room service." She finished

"Sweet!" She exclaimed.

Just then H.G. heard a knock on the door and heard "Room Service." come from the other side of it.

"Well dear, that's room service so I'll talk to you later darling." She told her.

"Latez." Said Claudia, and her screen went blank.

H.G. answered the door, and tipped him, and he want on his way. She was reeling the cart in the bed room when she heard Myka yell "Damn it." from the bathroom, she had cut herself shaving. She went over and knocked on the door "Everything all right darling?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Myka yelled from the inside

H.G. pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to her suitcase and got out her bedroom attire. She got undressed, and then redressed. She noticed Myka's bag on the bed and halfway sticking out of it was a book, which she thought was odd, because she didn't remember Myka having even packed it in her bag, because she new she would be asleep the entire flight. She laid down on the lounger on her side, so she faced the bathroom door.

Having trouble concentrating on the book, because she couldn't stop thinking of the kissing she and Myka where sharing moments before, She exclaimed out loud to herself "Oh! For Christ sake!"

Just then the door from the bathroom opened and Myka stepped out. H.G. grinned. Myka had on a light blue tank top and a matching pair of boy shorts. H.G. was in her silk lavender nighty.

Myka noticed the chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. She smiled and said "You know I don't eat sugar, but if you insist on the champagne."

Helena got up and walked over to cart and pick up a strawberry held it out and flirtatiously asked "Please darling, for me?" She concluded with a smile.

"Oh, alright." Myka gave in and she walked over and took a bite out the strawberry while it was still in H.G.'s hand.

Helena let go of it, and Myka grabbed it before it feel. Myka picked up the bottle opener and popped the quark, and poured them both a glass. She poured till the fizz reached the top and stopped. She handed Helena her glass first, before she picked up hers.

Helena took a sip and made a face, Myka downed hers in one gulp.

"I never have really liked this stuff." Said Myka "I'm more for Vodka Tonics." She added

"Neither have I, it sure hasn't changed much." She replied

Myka smirked at her comment and leaned in to kiss her once more.

She pulled Helena by the waist and brought her in closer and started kissing her again. Mykas hands were traveling up Helena's lower back, up to her neck, and she tugged her hair a little and H.G let out a moan. She started kissing her neck, and that got Helena even more excited.

"Let's move to the bed." Said Myka, not questioningly, and nearly breathless.

Helena started walking over to the bed while Myka followed, still kissing Helena anywhere and everywhere she could find bare skin. Helena laid down on the bed putting herself on the bottom, leaving Myka on top.

Helena pulled her by the hips bringing her closer. She began to slide off the tank top, Myka started to help but she pushed her hands away, and took it off herself, leavening her upper body exposed. Helena took in the sight of Myka's upper body, memorizing her, very crease and every crevice, as she had done so many times be fore.

Myka slid off the nighty, and threw it some where across the room, Helena's whole body now exposed. She moved from kissing her neck to her collar bone, and then she found her breast, her nipples where pink and hard. She began to suck on one of them, Helena let out a moan of pleasure, Myka sucked harder. Myka's other had was exploring H.G.'s body, then she found the spot she was looking for. She started rubbing it in a circular motion, slowly at first; H.G.'s moaning getting louder as she did so.

"Oh, God yes!" she exclaimed as Myka went faster. "I want you inside me, now!"

Myka inserted her fingers inside Helena, and she paced herself with Myka. The headboard started hitting the wall but Helena didn't care, she was lost in this intense moment with Myka, and then waves of pleasure came over her one after the other.

Then using what body strength she had she flipped Myka over. She tried taking off her boy shorts but Helena, in frustration pushed her hands away and took them off herself and they landed somewhere on the floor.

She started kissing her neck, letting her hands explore every inch of Myka's body. She began to suck on one of her nipples, she could Myka liked it; she felt her hips rise and she let out a moan. Helena let a smirk come across her lips. She moved her hands down to Myka's lower body, _Oh, I plan on finishing exactly what I started this morning,_ she thought silently and gave a smirk to herself.

She then stated to rub Myka's clit, she could feel Myka getting even more excited, she then started to move down kissing on her stomach, and then she started suck on her clit, Myka's moaning getting louder and louder, and the headboard once again was hitting against the wall.

"Oh God, please go inside me!" Myka exclaimed through heavy breathing.

"Not yet." Helena told her, her tong still circling her clit.

Myka's hips rising with each stroke of her tong.

"Oh God! Now Helena, now." Myka pleaded.

Helena did so, and right away finding her spot, and applying pressure there, and still sucking on her clit. Then a wave of pleasure hit Myka, Helena had hold her down in order to keep going, and wave after wave of pleasure kept going through Myka till it finally stopped.

"How was that for finishing what I started?" Teased Helena still on top of Myka.

"That was amazing." Myka replied, as she gave her a sheepish grin.

She leaned up and gave Helena a passionate kiss, as she brought herself to her side of the bed, and Helena gave her one in return. Myka nestled her head into Helena's neck, and she wrapped her arms around her. Helena played with one of Myka's many ringlets of curls, and Myka eventually fell asleep to the sound of H.G.'s heartbeat.

H.G. was still awake, and her arm had fallen asleep because she hadn't moved from the spot where she laid after the previous events, she could tell morning was coming, as she heard the muffle of traffic from the streets below. Breaking the silence one of their Farnsworth's started to go off. She slowly got up, so as to not wakeup Myka, and put her nighty back on, walked over to the dresser and grabbed her Farnsworth and walked out into the living room area of their suit.

"Oh, good your up, what took you so long?" Came Artie's voice, but all she could see was the office area through the view screen, then he slid over in his chair, and she saw his face. "Where's Myka?" he added.

"She's still asleep." She replied, keeping her voice low, so that she wouldn't wake her.

"Oh, okay, anyway, I was just calling to let you guys know that this artifact is one of those that appear and disappear, so keep a look out."

"Okay then, anything else?" She asked.

"No that's it…. Oh yeah, there was one more thing, Pete told me about his vibe after you guys left, just… Be careful." He said and the Farnsworth went blank.

_Right,_ she thought, as she ran her fingers though her hair and shrugged her shoulders as she got up from the couch, _well, it's going to be a long day, I better get started. _With that, she decided to let Myka sleep a little longer and she stared getting ready for their day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After she finished getting dressed, she wore her thin light blue button up, white jeans and a pair of her boots. She decided to wake up Myka, so she walked off to the bedroom. She was still in the same spot as she was when Helena had left, she walked over to Myka and gave her a little shake, she let out one of those groans you sometimes make when you don't wanna be woken up in the morning, so she tried again, this time Myka gave in and slowly opened her eyes, and saw H.G.'s smile

"Well, good morning darling." She told her

"Good morning too you to," Myka replied, with a big grin on her face, and she gave H.G. as kiss.

"Its time to start our artifact hunting." Said Helena.

"If we must, but fist lets call Artie, and see if he has anymore information for us." Myka replied.

"No need." H.G. said in a matter of fact tone "He already called first thing this morning; He was still at the Warehouse when he called, and he said that this was one of the ones that appear and disappear and to be on the look out."

She left out the part about Pete telling her about his vibe and Artie telling her to be careful, _I don't want to worry her too soon_, she told herself.

"Oh, great one of those kind, those are always fun, the first time we had one I ended up with a ferret." Myka said sarcastically.

H.G. gave her a smirk, and handed her robe, and she gladly took it, and made her way to the bathroom. About thirty minutes later she came back out with her robe back on, and she walked over to her suitcase. She picked through her clothes she'd packed and decided on a pink button up dress shirt, black slacks, with her black blazer jacket. As she dressed H.G. watched, but she didn't care. She put on her shoes, they grabbed the room keys, their Tesla's, badges, Farnsworth's, their gloves, the purple goo container, and Myka grabbed her 9 mil, H.G. got the neutralizing bags and they headed out the door.

As they headed toward the elevators H.G.'s stomach started to growl. Myka smiled.

"Somebody's hungry." Myka said, and then her stomach made the same noise

"Well, if I do recall, we haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning." H.G. replied

"Good point." Myka said, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows, as if she was trying to remember the time she ate. "Let's go get some breakfast." She added.

They walked through the lobby, and headed toward the valet to get their car. The valet grabbed the keys from the hook and a few minutes later he brought there car around the corner. Myka got in on the driver side while H.G. got in on the passenger side. They stopped at the first restaurant they came to.

It was a nice little café with a few tables and chairs, the cases contained different types of Biscotti's, Croissant's, and Brioche's. An looking Italian women appeared from behind the counter, she spoke some English, but it had a thick accent behind it.

"Can we please have two croissants and two cappuccinos?" Myka asked the women.

She gave her a nod and reached behind the glass case and grabbed two of the croissant's and handed them both to her. And she trotted off to make the cappuccinos. Myka gave H.G. hers and they both shared silent thank you's. The women retuned with their coffees, and they said their thanks and left and headed back to the car.

"It's a good thing this car has a G.P.S system, or else we would be lost." H.G. said after taking a bite of her croissant.

"Yep thank god for that." Myka replied.

They finally reached their destination about ten minutes later, Piazza Navona. Myka found a parking space, they where all parallel parking, even though she hated it, she had gotten used to it. They got out, closed the car doors, H.G. went to the trunk and got the purple goo container, gloves and the neutralizing bags, Myka pressed the lock button on key fob, and walked over to Helena and smiled at her and started walking.

"You coming." She said sheepishly, and gave her another grin.

She smiled back and started following her. It wasn't long before she caught up to her and she intertwined their fingers so they where holing hands. Myka shivered a little but didn't say anything, she just tilted her head to her left and rubbed her neck, then she relaxed and nestled her head into Helena's shoulder as they walked.

Myka took in the site of the Piazza as they walked. They walked up to the fountain on the north end and were looking at the statues, and it made Myka blush.

"Well it was ancient Rome darling, what to you expect?" Helena whispered in her ear.

That just Myka blush even more. She reached in her pocket and grabbed a penny and handed it to Helena.

"Here make a wish." She said as she handed her the penny.

Helena gave her an inquisitive look, and Myka explained the tradition of throwing the penny in fountain, and making a wish.

"Why would I do that when I have everything I need right here with me." Helena said after she had finished explaining.

Myka gave a nonchalant grin and said "Fine I'll do it then." , so she tossed in the penny and made her wish.

"Well, what did you wish for?" Helena asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true." She gave a sheepish reply.

With that Helena shrugged her shoulders and ruffled her fingers through her hair, and they continued walking. They stopped to look at the Egyptian obelisk in the middle of the two fountains, and then they walked and looked at the other fountain, watching the street dancers and performers as they walked. Then a Farnsworth started going off. Myka pulled it out of her jacket pocket and answered it.

"Fill me in." Artie's voice came through the speakers, the she saw his head.

"Well hello to you to, we just got here and we've been looking but nothing so far." Myka told him.

"Alright I was just checking in to see if anything has come up." He told her. Then he started yelling at Claudia some where in the background where she couldn't be seen and her screen went blank.

"I swear, that girl is gonna make him blow a gasket one of these days." Myka said to Helena.

"Yes but she is brilliant and quite helpful you have to give her that much." Helena replied back.

"Yes, and the two of you put together is a deadly combination." Said Myka.

Helena smirked at her and they continued walking, and holding hands again. After they walked the whole Piazza H.G started digging for something in one of the bags she had grabbed.

"What are you looking for" Myka asked.

"Well I thought since we are not having any luck down here." She stated and pulled out the grappler. "We may have better luck else where."

Myka smiled "The grappler, never leave home without it."

Helena swept Myka close to her side and aimed for the roof top and the next thing Myka knew she was being swept off her feet and flown into the air. Then they where on a roof top. To Myka everything looked different form here. She and H.G. got binoculars out of the bag Helena had brought and they started looking for the book.

They looked for the signs of artifact behavior. They looked for it in people as well but nothing. They looked at the books people where reading but none of them where old looking. The hours had past and still nothing. It was starting to get dusk, and Myka heard her stomach growl, then Helena's started to do the same.

"What do you say we call it a day and go get something to eat?" Myka said breaking the silence.

She gave a little jump, "Sure that sounds good, let's call Artie shall we"

"Just one thing, we should probably get off this roof top first." Myka told her

" Righty ho than." Helena said.

She took out the grappler, took Myka to her side, a little closer then usual but she care and hooked the grappler to the side of the building and they where on the way back down to the ground.

Myka pulled out her Farnsworth and called Artie

"Hey Artie." Myka started to say but cut off when she realized it wasn't him. "Oh you're not Artie, where is he?"

"Nope it's just me and Claud here tonight, Artie had something he needwd to do with Mrs. F." Said Pete.

"Oh, okay, well we were just checking in and letting him know we where calling it day." Myka said.

"Alright all let him know as soon as he gets back and have him give you ladies a call." Pete told them. "Oh yeah, one more thing don't you ladies do anything I wouldn't do." He added playfully

They both smirked at each other in remembrance of the events that took place on the night they had arrived.

"I knew it give me details." Pete said eagerly

H.G. was going to speak but was cut off by Myka "Don't encourage him, It's bad enough you encourage Claudia.

"Bye Pete" She told him. He began to protest, but she closed the Farnsworth with Pete's babbling still taking place.

"Now let's go get something to eat before we get anymore interruptions." Said Myka.

"As you wish" Helena replied

So they walked off to the car, they put everything back in the trunk, and got into the car. Myka let Helena drive because she didn't like the idea of driving on the other side of the road and the fact that the car was a stick shift, and she was used to driving and automatic. They finally found a restaurant. Luckily the hostess spoke English, it a thick Italian accent.

"Hi, how many in your party miss?' She asked

"Two please." Myka replied, and flashed a smile

"Sure right this way" She replied.

They followed her, Helena's hand once again intertwined with Mykas, and she led them to a booth, in the back. Helena took one side and Myka took the other. She gave them both their menus, smiled and walked away.

They didn't have that much time before their waitress came and took both their drink orders which they both got water, and she went to get the drinks. Helena tried to start playing a game of footsie under the table but the waitress came back and set their drinks on the table and asked if she could take their orders.

"I would like the Paste E Fagioli" Helena said.

"Okay, and for miss." She turned to Myka

"I would like the Carbonara please." Myka answered.

"Okay, those will be out in just a few moments." She said, and walked away.

"Finally some alone time." Myka said.

Just then her Farnsworth went off, and she rolled her eyes. Helena came to her side of the table as she answered it.

"Oh hi, so no sign of the artifact today?" Artie asked

"No, nothing, we did see anything or hear anything or smell anything." Myka told him.

Helena had started rubbing Mykas thigh under the table, and it made her flinch a little bit, but not enough for Artie notice.

"Alright, its fine you guys can go ahead and call it." He told them "What are you guys doing now?" He added.

Helena had nestled her head on Mykas shoulder, but still circled her thigh under the table.

"We just stopped, and are grabbing a bit to eat, and then gonna head back to the hotel and get some sleep, we are both pretty exhausted." Myka said.

"Alright I'll check in in the morning and see how things are going." He said and then her screen went blank.

Myka had somewhat put her back to the, but not all the way and she wrapped her arm around her, Helena still circling her thigh with her finger, and almost fell asleep when the waitress came with their food.

She handed Helena's hers first then passed Mykas hers. She asked if then needed anything else and the said no, so she walked away and let them finish their meal, periodically coming to check on them.

At one point Myka tried to slurp her noodles to try to entice Helena, but failed and got pasta sauce all over her face, and Helena laughed.

"Here darling, like this." She said

_How come she can make that look so hot, but yet, I do the same exact thing and get sauce all over me,_ Myka thought.

They where almost done eating when the waitress come by to check on them one last time, she asked if they needed anything else other then the check. Moments later she returned with it and left it on the table, since they where paying in cash, Myka left enough money for the bill and the tip, they waited till she came back, and they told her she could keep the change. They got up headed for the car and back to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They got back to the hotel, Helena handed the keys back to the valet, and they walked through the lobby. They got to the elevators and Helena pushed the up button, the elevator doors opened and they walked in, pushed the close button and up they went.

They got to the room, neither of them felt like doing anything but sleeping so they both got their and got there pajama's on and headed for bed. They got on their sides of their sides of the bed, but Helena had snuggled up to Myka and nestled her head into Myka's neck and feel asleep. Myka warped her arms around her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She laid awake for what seamed like hours before she finally fell asleep.

The light of the sun came through the curtains just barely enough for Myka to wake up. Helena was still in the same spot she was when she fell asleep; Myka gave her another kiss on the top of her head. Then as usual her Farnsworth went off.

_Leave it to Artie, _Said to herself. She slowly got up, and tried not to wake H.G. in the process. Walked over to the dresser, and went out to the living room to answer it.

"Finally what took you so long, where's H.G.?" He asked her.

"She's asleep and I didn't want to wake her up so I came out here." She replied.

"Oh, well I was checking in with you guys to see if you guys had found anything yet." He said.

"Nope, we were still in bed, I think we should try a different spot today since we didn't get anything yesterday." Myka told him.

"No go back, since it the last place it was it's more then likely to turn up there again." He said.

" Alright." She said rubbing her neck she was going to say something else but decided not to, but Artie could tell.

"Hey kiddo, what's going on, spill." He said.

Myka paused still rubbing her neck and listening for Helena to see if she had gotten up yet, she hadn't, so Myka decided to tell Artie what she was thinking.

"I think she's been wanting to tell me something but, she can't figure out how to… I think it may have been what she and Pete talked about before we left but I don't know." She told him.

Artie had a puzzled look on his face "I don't think it's that, maybe she does want to tell you but, he told her in private, but that's neither of our places to do so unless Pete gives the okay."

"Waite you mean he told you to, but not me.?" She asked

"Uh… gotta go… Claudia need s my help." He said frantically and closed the screen.

Myka, now pissed off slammed her Farnsworth shut, and threw it against the wall, almost hitting H.G. as she came, and she caught it just before it collided with the wall.

"Well, good morning to you darling." Helena said, still in reacting to what she just witnessed.

"Oh, good morning, d…did I wake you?" She asked.

"No, I just now woke up actually, and you weren't in the room so I came out to find you, and I come out to having your Farnsworth being thrown." Helena replied

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, it was Artie, he called to check in, and I had to talk to him about something and he kinda cut me off." She told Helena.

"Oh, I see, must have been something really important." Said Helena.

"It was actually, but anyway, we should get dressed going to be another long day" She said, brushing off the subject.

"Righty ho then, after you darling, can we shower together this morning or would you prefer some alone time?" Helen asked her.

"No, together is fine." Myka replied and the headed for the bathroom.

H.G. turned on the water to get it hot, when they where done getting undressed the water was hot enough so they got in. H.G. once again found herself taking in the sight of Myka's unclothed body.

"So Artie said we should…." She heard Myka say as her words trailed off, as Helena was getting lost in the marvelous sight before her.

Helena leaned in slowly to kiss Myka passionately just to get her to stop talking nothing between them but the steam from the water. She started the kiss slowly at first then a little bit more forceful. She then move to her neck and she pulled Myka in by the waist, to bring her in closer, and she tugged Myka's hair a little, and she let out a moan. She then moved down to her chest, and her hands found her breasts, she cupped them playing with her nipples, and that got Myka excited.

Her chest rose with each stroke. Helena continued moving lower and lower, now kissing her stomach, then she went lower and she found what she had been looking for all along and took it in her mouth. She started sucking it and teasing her with her tong, Myka's chest rose again once more, and she yelled out her name "Helena!"

"Helena, have you even been listening to a word I've been saying?" She asked. "Helena!" She exclaimed once more.

H.G. came out of her stupor "I'm sorry darling, what was that?"

Myka shook her head and started to rub her neck "You know maybe I should have taken this shower alone." She said as she picked up the soap and started to lather her body.

H.G. started shampooing her hair as Myka was rinsing off. She opened the shower door and stepped out grabbed her towel, dried her hair, wrapped her towel around her and walked out, not saying a word to H.G. Helena finished the rest of her shower. _Hopefully she will have calmed down by now._ She thought as she dried off. She went to the bedroom, Myka was already dressed, and packing the stuff they needed for the day, and went out into the living room to wait.

Helena put on her robe and got her Farnsworth and called Artie.

"What do you got?" Artie said.

"What in bloody hell did you tell Myka this morning!" She yelled at him.

She laid the Farnsworth on the bed so she could get dress, and Artie couldn't see anything.

"Why what do mean, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know I woke this morning the sound of her slamming something, and I walk out and she's throwing her Farnsworth at the wall, almost hitting me in the processes." She told him.

"Oh, my." Artie said.

"Yeah, Oh my is right, now she's mad at me and I don't know why." She replied.

"Well, she said she thought you guys should try a different place today, and I told her not because more then likely the book will end up back there, and I might have told her that Pete told us both something the he didn't want her to know about yet." He told her.

"You did what!" Helena yelled. _It's a good thing the walls aren't thin like most of them are, at most hotels, _She thought to herself.

"W…w…w…why would you do that?" She asked, agitation in her voice, and she rubbed her forehead.

"I don't know it just came out something was bothering her and she need someone to talk to, you know how she gets." He replied.

"Right." She agreed. "Well she's out in the living room waiting, so I better go… I'll call you if we find anything." She said, and she closed her Farnsworth.

As she approached the door, she took a deep breath, and turned the knob. Myka was sitting crossed legged and her arms crossed on the couch, when she came out.

"Okay, lets go we gotta long day a head of us so lets get started." Myka said, still aggravated.

"Myka, we need to talk." H.G. told her.

"Yeah you right we do need to talk." Said Myka. "I thought we were done keeping secrets from each other, we tell each other everything, even if someone tells us not so say anything to anybody, I thought we had moved pass all that, I'm mean what the hell, is this so big you can't even tell me, I'm not just some red shirt you guys can pass around, okay, I'm not." She finished, her voice starting to crack.

Helena, start to walk over to her to embrace with a hug, but she moved away, not wanting to be touched, but Helena only moved closer and took her in her arms.

"If you must know, juts before we left Pete told me he had a vibe." She told her.

"And you couldn't tell me that?" Myka asked.

"Well, he said it wasn't a good vibe, at first I asked him if it was about you, and he said no, and I asked if it was me and he said no, then he said it was about both of us, believe me I wanted to tell you, it scared me, I didn't want to worry you." H.G. replied.

H.G. lifted Mykas chin up, and wiped away the tears that where starting to stream down her face, and she gave her a forceful, yet passionate kiss. Myka returned the kiss, making hers more forceful. It wasn't long before they where on their way down stairs and heading for the car.

On their way there Myka's cell phone rang, and she looked at the caller id to see who it was, it was Pete, she didn't want to answer it, so she ignored him. They got to the Piazza and parked, got their supplies out of the trunk, and started looking for their artifact.

"I hope we find our artifact to today, I can't wait to go sight seeing." Myka said to H.G. finally breaking the silence.

"As do I, then we wouldn't be bothered by Artie anymore, for at least a couple of days." Replied Helena.

They continued walking, as they did so Myka, once again watched the street performers, and dancers. Helena paid attention to their surroundings, looking for the potential artifact signs, and the one particular smell, the smell of fudge. At one point Helena had gotten a craving for ice cream, so the went and found a Gelato shop, Helena gotten chocolate, and Myka got strawberry. They walked around for a few more minutes before H.G. stopped suddenly.

"Myka?" She said questioningly.

"Yes, Helena." Myka replied, still walking and not noticing H.G. had stopped walking. The she did the same

"Helena, what is it?" She asked inquisitively.

"Do you smell fudge?' Helena asked her.

"What? No why would I…." She never finished then she realized what Helena was talking about.

She looked around and sniffed the air around her.

"Oh yeah, definitely smell fudge, big time." She replied.

Then she drew out her 9 mil and Helena took out her Tesla. They looked around and spotted some sort of commotion at the other end of the Piazza. While Myka took off running, she was putting on her gloves, H.G. took off after. Myka flashed her badge while running, so people would move out of her way, H.G. had lost her but she did the same.

When she finally cleared the crowd, she saw Myka had already gotten to where the commotion was taking place and trying to break up the fight, Helena reached her and tried to help but was pushed away by one of the on setters, Myka tried to intervene but instead was punched in the eye, by now she was starting to get aggravated, by them not being able to break up the fight, then she was punched in the nose, Helena saw the blood starting to run down.

"Alright, this is starting to really piss me off!" She exclaimed pulling out her Tesla.

Helena had notice something sticking out of a pocket of one of the people fighting, without thinking to put on her gloves she pulled out whatever was in the pocket. It was a book. It had looked like it had been read one too many times, and the pages where stained, wrinkled and torn. She opened it, some of the pages looked like they where going to fall out at any given moment, and there botched ink stains where some of the words used to be.

"Helena no!" Myka exclaimed, still trying to break up the fight that was still going on, she fired her Tesla at the by standards causing the commotion, and then it stopped.

"Call an ambulance." Myka shouted at the crowd. "Helena! Throw me the book." She yelled, no response from her "Helena now." She yelled again

This time Helena heard her, and she threw the book to Myka. She opened the goo container and emerged the book in it, she closed the lid.

She yelled "Duck and cover." They both did so at the same time.

Sparks came out of the container followed by the flashes of gold light, where being sucked in to the container, then just like that, as quickly as it started it ended. Myka pulled out the neutralizer bag, opened the goo container and pulled out the book, covered in goo, and put the book in the bag and sealed it.

Just then paramedics were coming around the corners. Helena was still trying to process what had just happened, when Myka walked over to her side.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, yes, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I just… froze." Helena replied. "I should have been helping you, but I was to busy paying attention to that book." She added.

"It's ok; I would have done the same thing." She told her; a little bit of blood still trickled do her nose.

Helena looked Myka in the face just then, "No it's not, if I would have been helping, you wouldn't have ended up with a black eye, and your nose all bloodied up like that." Helena said.

Myka hadn't noticed the blood until she had said something and went to wipe it off, but was stopped by Helena, "Here let me." She said and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket, and wiped off the blood. She was putting the bloodstained handkerchief back in her pocket when one of the paramedics was walking up to them, he looked, at Myka's nose and eye, and to their surprise he spoke complete English and he said

"You're gonna be fine, I just recommend some ice for the eye, and the nose as soon as possible though." He gave them a smile and he walked away.

They told the police they were Secret Service Agents there on vacation when they witnessed the fight break out, and the tried to stop it. They gave them any information they could without revealing anything about the nature of their job. Then finally after a long afternoon of giving statements they where aloud to go back to the hotel.

"Should we call Artie, and let him know what happened?" Helena asked, as they were walking to the car.

"You can, I'm not really in the mood to talk to him right now, and he's been trying to call all day though." Myka replied, exhaustion starting to come through in her voice.

"Alright, what should I tell him?" She asked.

"Just tell him exactly what happened." Said Myka.

Helena pulled at her Farnsworth and called Artie. While Myka put the stuff in the trunk, she stayed there the whole time H.G. and Artie were going on of the day's events. Then he asked to talk to Myka, she heard Helena's protests, and they bickered back and fourth for at least thirty minutes before she finally gave in.

"What Artie?" She answered agitatedly.

"So where the artifact at now?" He asked her.

"Really Artie, really, you couldn't have asked H.G that when you were talking to her." Myka said. "I have a black eye and had a broken nose and I'm tired, I'm not in the mood for this right now." She said and closed the Farnsworth.

They got in the car, H.G. in the driver side, Myka in the passenger seat, and headed back to the hotel. Myka couldn't wait to get back, all she could think about was getting a shower, and snuggling in bed with Helena, she fell asleep on the way there. Helena looked over and she saw a faint smile on Myka's face, _I wonder what she's dreaming about,_ she thought as pulled up to the hotel. She rubbed her shoulders, and she woke up.

"Shall I get the stuff out of the trunk and carry you as well." Helena teased her.

"As nice as that would be, that's not necessary." Myka replied "I'll help you get the stuff out of the trunk."

"Aright, if that's what you prefer, but I do like my idea better." Said Helena.

Myka shook her head and gave her a half smile "Come on lets go." she said as she got out of the car and popped the trunk.

H.G. gave the valet their keys and she went to help Myka get the stuff out of the trunk, when they where done they closed it, and walked off. When they got to their room they put it all on the coffee table, and headed for the bedroom.

"I'm gonna get a shower, would you care to join me?' She asked, as a smirk came across her face.

"Well, if it's going to be anything like this morning I think I'll pass." She told her.

"We'll I do have a few things in mind that will make up for it." Myka teased.

"Oh, you do, do you." Helena replied.

"Mmhm." She replied.

She walked over to Helena, giving her a forceful but passionate kiss on the lips. Her hands started to explore Helens body, as they made their way to the bathroom. She started unbuttoning her shirt, and then she slid it off, leaving H.G.'s chest and stomach exposed. Helena started unbuttoning Mykas shirt, as she turned on the shower. As they waited Myka lifted Helena on the counter. She unhooked her braw, as steam filled the room, exposing her breast. The she went to unbuckle her belt and take off her jeans, and Helena did the same to her.

"Let's take this into the shower." Myka whispered in her ear.

They got in and Helena let Myka ravish her body. Helena didn't want it to stop, but eventually the water got to cold and Myka had to get out. So they got their towels and dried their selves off, and went to the bedroom. Myka put her robe on and Helena put on her nightgown, and they got into bed. Myka didn't like that H.G. wasn't close to her so she wriggled in closer and wrapped her arms around her as to be in the cuddling position, and Helena turned to face her and she did the same, and they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Myka awoke the next morning on her side and H.G. was snuggled up close to her, and her hand was inside her robe resting on her stomach. She turned her head to look at her; she was still asleep. Myka rolled over slowly so as to not wake Helena, as far as she was concerned, she would be content just watching this majestic Victorian women and brilliant inventor sleep or lay in bed with her all day long. This is how Myka would prefer it on a day like today, the events of yesterday still going through her head.

She was still mad at Pete for not telling her about his vibe, mad at Artie for cutting her off, when she actually need someone, other then Helena to talk to, not that she didn't love talking to her, they talked about anything and everything together, they would talk about what was on each others minds, Helena would tell Myka about her ideas for new inventions. Sometimes at night she would just lay there and listen to Helena's voice until she fell asleep, sometimes it would aggravate Helena, others she knew Myka thought her voice was a like a lullaby and she never wanted her to stop, ever. She laid there until midmorning when Helena finally awoke

"Good morning." Said Myka smiling at her.

"Good morning darling." Helena said, her voice a little husky, and she leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Helena took in the sight of Myka's face, she noticed Myka's eye had turned to shade of purple with a tent of black and her nose was a little swollen. Then Helena's look of contentment was slowly removed. H.G. now replaying the event's of yesterday through her head. She started with the Farnsworth call to Artie, her feeling of agitation retuning, she new Myka could see it in her face, this wonderful woman knew her inside and out, she thought of not helping Myka when she needed it most, she felt like she had let her down.

She remembered examining the book while Myka needed her help, she should have been helping her instead of looking at that damn book, why was she even looking at it in the first place without her gloves on, she knew better but yet she did it anyway. She was mad at herself for not telling her about Pete's vibe, why couldn't she tell her other then the fact that Pete told her not to, normally on a grander scale she would have, why didn't she, when they tell each other anything and everything, Myka was the only person she could talk to and tell her deepest darkest secrets to and she knew Myka wouldn't judge her for the things she'd done or the thoughts she had, those before and during and after the time she had been bronzed.

They would lay awake in bed for hours just talking with one another until one of them would fall asleep, most of the time it would be Myka, yes it did aggravate her at times, but sometimes, it would be what Myka needed, and she knew Myka wouldn't want her to stop.

Then she remembered that one specific day… They day she saved Myka's life, the day she new Myka would never here her voice again, yes granted she knew Myka would never for give her for it, but she would gladly sacrifice herself one hundreds times over for Myka, if it meant saving Myka's life. She remembered seeing the piece from the House of Commons in its glass casing, and Pete, Artie and Myka trying to disarm it, then she got the idea of creating an electric force strong enough to bring the barrier from out side of The Warehouse to it's inside, just enough to create a small barrier around them to save them. She remembered telling her "I smell apples." which to Helena was the only way she could figure out how to actually say "I love you." without leading the others on and the last thing she remembered seeing was Myka's look of saying "I love you to." before she herself was embodied with the explosion.

Then she remembered her fist night back with Myka, when all they wanted do was ravish and get lost in each other, but it would have been to soon for that and they both knew it, even though they had the B&B all to themselves that night, thanks to Leena, all they did was talk about anything and everything, each one of them fighting sleep until they no longer could fight it any longer, Helena was afraid if she feel asleep, she would not be there the next morning, but she was the first to give in to sleep that night, Myka's voice was her lullaby. She knew form that moment on they could never be apart, and that's how Helena wanted it to be.

"What do you want to do today?" Myka asked, even though the prolonged silence was neither awkward nor needed to broken,

"Oh, you know what I would rather do today" Helena smirked "How is that eye of yours?" She asked.

Myka had forgotten about her eye until H.G. said something. It wasn't until then she felt the throbbing from the pain, she didn't remember it felling this bad last night, but then again she really wasn't paying attention to it either. She was too preoccupied with Helena to think of anything else.

"It's not that bad." She replied, just then her stomach growled, and Helena heard it.

"Sounds to me like somebody is hungry." Helena laughed, and then her stomach growled.

"Yeah, yes, if I remember correctly the last time we ate anything was the day before yesterday." Said Myka.

"Shall we take a look at the room service menu or did you want to go to that nice little place we went to for dinner?" Helena asked.

"Let's order room service." Myka replied. She didn't feel like getting dressed at the moment.

Helena leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the menu. They looked it over before they both finally decided on Stromboli. Helena dialed the room service number and ordered their food. Myka's cell phone rang, so she looked at the caller id it was Pete yet again.

"You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later, darling." Helena told her.

Myka smirked and threw her phone to Helena, "Here you answer it then, but put it on speaker."

"Fine." Helena sighed and gave in. "Hello." She answered

"H.G., I thought I dialed Myka's phone, oops, any who, where is she?" He said

Myka signaled to tell him she was in the bathroom.

"She's a little, indisposed at the moment." Helena teased, more for Myka's dispense then Pete's "Would you like me to tell her you called?" She asked.

Myka heard the room service guy at the door, so she quietly ran to go get their food, she tipped him and he went on his way. She walked back in to still hearing Pete's voice on the phone.

"Is she still pissed at me?" He was asking.

"That is not at my dispense to tell you, Myka will talk to you when she's ready, you and I both know that." Helena said, and she hit the end button while Pete was still trying to talk.

"Let's eat shall we, I'm starving." Helena said.

With that they went out into the living room and ate their food.

"So, darling, where did you have in mind for today?" Helena asked.

"I was thinking we should go to the Villa Borghese, a walk in the park sounds nice." Myka replied.

"I think you're right, a walk in the park does sound nice." H.G. replied.

They both took a shower together, and got dressed. Myka wore a loose light green top, a pair of jeans, and her converse, that Claudia had bough her. H.G wore a pair of black slacks, a silk white shirt, and as usual she only had it buttoned up halfway, and her black leather jacket with the brown leather elbow patches, and one of her many pairs of boots. She had gotten the feeling while she was getting dressed she should grab a Farnsworth, so while she did so Myka gave her a look.

"Just in case." She told her

Myka rolled her eye, and shook her head, she grabbed the room keys and they headed out. While in they where in the elevator, Myka told Helena she didn't feel like taking the car, so they could look at all things to see on the way there, so Helena agreed.

While they walked Myka wanted too take pictures, despite Helena's protests. When they passed Via Nazionale, Myka told H.G. that would be perfect to look for stuff to bring back Claudia, Artie, Leena and Pete, but that would wait for tomorrow. When they finally got to the Villa, Myka couldn't help but be amazed by its beauty.

"It's more beautiful then the pictures in the books that I've read about in my dad's book shop." She said aloud to herself.

H.G. smiled, she put her hands between Myka's "I'm glad you're enjoying it.' She told her.

"I'm glad I have you're here with me, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again." Myka said, as she put her head on Helena's shoulder and nestled into her neck.

H.G. didn't say anything, she didn't want to think about that. She was happy being back here in the present with Myka. She thought about her second day back, which was her trial with the regents, how she had to convince them they didn't have to put her back in the bronze sector. She had realized that there were more important things in her life now then thinking of ways to destroy the world. That she belonged with The Warehouse, not incased in bronze but as an agent. She was remembering how Pete, Claudia, Artie, and Myka, had testified for her, and for that she grateful, but if it was fate for her to be back in bronze she could, no she would come to terms with it, for she knew that Agent Myka Bering would be somewhere close to her. If not she knew she would be in the bronze sector every chance she got when they where supposed to be off doing inventory. Then to her surprise The Regents decided not to rebronze her again and they once again reinstated her as an agent, she remembered how grateful she felt.

"Myka." H.G. sighed.

"Hmm." Myka answered, lifting her head of H.G.'s shoulder.

Myka noticed Helena now had a different composer about her, she had never seen this before in her, not even that day she tried to end the world. This was something totally different. The next thing she knew Helena hand was hitting the side of her face.

"Helena! What the hell!" Myka exclaimed, with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry; Myka I don't know what came over me." She said.

She saw the redness in Myka's cheek from where she had hit her; she ran her hand softly along her jaw line. Then the next thing she knew she was hitting her again, Myka, trying to defend herself, pushed Helena away, and tried to run, but she grabbed her and yanked her back toward her. She then punched in the lip, causing it to crack, and then blood started coming out it. Myka punched her in the cheek causing H.G. to let go of her arm.

H.G. couldn't figure out why she was acting like this, it was like she was having some sort of outer body experience or something. She could see Myka defending herself, why was she doing this to the one person she loved, _Love, Yes you love her, tell her,_ the one person she could never live without, she was her life why was she hurting her like this.

She was now using every bit of her Keno that she knew on Myka, but she couldn't stop herself, why couldn't she stop, she now had Myka by the throat. She could feel Myka's very life essence slipping away.

"I love you Myka." She said.

"If you love me then way are you doing this to me?" Myka said, now gasping for air.

Myka took this distracting opportunity to kick Helena in the stomach to free herself. She had just shimmer of hope she could try to talk her down, she had been one of the only people who could do that when nobody else could, well, now maybe one other person might, but Claudia wasn't here right now it was just her, she had to do this. She was hoping this was the after effects of the artifact, and not just some past regression catching itself up with Helena, but she had to at least try.

"Helena, just stop for a second, and think." She started to say but H.G. came back at her still trying to fight.

"This isn't you, Helena, it's the artifact, you fight it, I know you can." "Stop trying to let it over take you and fight it." Myka said, dodging her punches and what ever else Helena could throw at her.

"No Myka, I love you and this is how it must be." She said.

Myka quit trying to defend herself and let Helena swing at her once more, she grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, and then she grabbed her other arm and put behind her back.

"Helena, fight this I know you can, think of what we've been though. Fight this you're strong enough; I know the real you is in there some where. Fight this." Myka told her.

The next thing she know she was being flown over Helena's back and her back and head where being slammed to the ground and Helena was on top of her, any other circumstances she wouldn't object, but the fact that she was fighting for her life, she had to try to save herself if she could. Helena had her hands back around her throat, and she was gasping for air. Then she passed out, and Helena stopped.

She was wondering why Myka was on the ground and she was on top of her. She touched the side of her neck to check her pulse: there was none. She started to panic. _Oh no, what did I do, how am I going to explain this to Artie, what will he think, what will he say? What am I going to do?_ She tried calmed herself down and pulled out her Farnsworth and called Artie.

"Oh thank goodness you answered." She said, picking up Myka in her arms and starting to run to the entrance of the Villa, so she could get a taxi so they could go to the hospital.

"W…w…w…whats wrong, why are you running?" He asked,

"Artie, it's Myka, you guys need to get here as soon as possible, how I get a hold of Dr. Calder?" She told him.

"Hold on what happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, Artie, I just don't know, I will explain everything when you get here, just hurry please." She begged, her voice cracking, she could see Artie already getting his things together.

"I'll call Vanessa, and get the others; just stay calm and everything will be okay." He told her.

When she got to the main entrance she stopped at the main street and hailed a taxi, she finally got one and she told the taxi driver where to go, when they got to the Hospital he went to the emergency room side, she paid the fair and got out and ran inside.

"I need a doctor, please someone." She shouted.

One of the nurses saw Myka and the condition she was in and she helped her right away. They got her to a room and got all the proper machines hook up to her right away.

"Who is her doctor?" A nurse asked Helena.

"Dr. Vanessa Calder, but I…I…I'm not exactly sure where she is at the moment though, she travels a lot." "I've called our boss and he's trying to get a hold of her now…. I can get a hold of him right now and see if he's contacted her." Helena told the nurse.

She got out her Farnsworth again and called Artie.

"I'm on my way to the airport now, and I've got the troops with me." Artie told her.

She could hear all of them trying to talk at once.

"I'm glad you all are coming, but right now I just need to know if you got a hold of Dr. Calder and if so how much longer until she gets here?" Helena said.

"Vanessa is on her way, she just happened to be in Paris, she'll be there in about 2 hours, H.G. it'll be okay." He told her.

She turned to the nurse and said "Her doctor is in Paris, but she's on her way here now."

"Okay, thank you." Said the nurse. "Until then we will send one of our doctors in to check on her, and you'll need to fill out her paper work, if there is anything I can get you please feel free to ask." she said and walked out of the room.

Helena didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to sit in the only chair on the room, or just stand there, should she pace the room or stay where she was. She was too panicked.

Then a small knock came from the other side of the door, and a male's head came through the crack before his whole body appeared from the other side, and he came in. She could tell he was definitely not Italian, he was American, and spoke complete English. He was about Pete's build; maybe a size or two smaller, average height, and he had a buzz cut, and dark brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Dr. DiNozzo." He said, he took the paperwork from H.G and looked it over. "And I'll be caring for Miss. Bering until Dr. Calder arrives.

"Hello, doctor, I'm Miss Well's, and I appreciate, for the time being your caring for Agent Bering." She told him.

"Agent? What part of the government does she work for?" He as

"We both work for the Secret Service." She told him. Helena knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't helping, nothing anyone could do right now could keep her calm, even though she it's what she needed.

"Oh, nice!" Dr DiNozzo exclaimed. "I'm just going to check her vitals, and IV, and look to see if anything else there is I need to check." He added.

Helena gave him a nod of approval. He started checking Myka's vitals, and looking at the various other machines they had her hooked up to, while he did so H.G. just stood there, watching, absentmindedly thumbing her ring, her breathing just barely noticeable. She was then brought out of her stance by Dr. DiNozzo.

"Well. Miss Wells everything looks ok for now. I'll be back in half an hour to an hour to check on her, hopefully by then Dr. Calder will be here to take over." He told her.

She gave him a small smile, and he smiled back and left the room. Other then Myka, she was the only person in the room. She didn't know what to do or what to say, for all she knew she didn't deserve to even be there at all. She did the only thing she could think of to break the silence that filled the room she started quoting one of her books, _The Isle of Doctor Moreau. "__**Charles Edward Prendick **__(The story written by Edward Prendick) I do not propose to add anything to what has already been written concerning the loss of the "Lady Vain." As everyone knows she collided with a derelict when ten out from Callao."_ Helena's voice trailed off into her written words.

To her it seamed like hours had past, she didn't even notice that Dr. DiNozzo had come back half an hour later to check on Myka, he was impressed that she would be quoting the great H.G. Wells, much less knowing _The Isle of Doctor Moreau _by heart like she did. When he was done he left the room without as much as disturbing her.

A woman of medium build and height, with blond hair, and in blue doctors' scrubs, with a stethoscope around her neck approached the nurse's station.

"Hi, I'm looking a Dr. DiNozzo, he should be expecting me, and I'm here for Myka Bering." She told the nurse.

"Can I have your name please, miss?" The nurse asked

"Dr. Vanessa Calder." Vanessa said.

"Sure one, moment please." Said the nurse, and she picked up the phone and paged for Dr. DiNozzo.

Vanessa didn't have to wait long, five minutes at the most, she figured, when Dr. DiNozzo approached her.

"Dr. DiNozzo, I presume." Said Vanessa

"That would be correct, and I'm going to assume you would be Dr. Calder." He replied.

"How's our patient?" Vanessa asked

"I just checked on her about half an hour ago, her condition hasn't changed much since she's been here. The women that brought her in a, Miss Wells, was the name she gave me, was completely panicked." He told her

"I see, and there was nothing you could do to get her to calm down?" She asked.

"No, other then giving a sedative, which isn't hospital policy, no nothing, but when I went back in this last time, she seamed like she wasn't that freaked anymore, I mean she was quoting H.G. Wells, and she didn't even have a book in her hand." He told her

Vanessa gave a small smile; she couldn't believe she was going too actually meet _the_ H.G. Wells, Artie had told her about it of his Farnsworth call, "Wow, she must be a good bookworm then." She said.

"Here we are room 303." He said, as he stopped, knocked on the door and said "Miss. Wells, Dr. Calder has arrived."

Hearing that, that brought Helena to a complete silence, then after about thirty seconds she finally answered "Come in." she said, her voice hallow.

They both came in, Helena was now sitting a chair, to which she had moved to Myka's bedside. She stood up, greeted and shook Vanessa's hand; she introduced herself as Helena Wells this time. Vanessa at one point pointed out to Dr. DiNozzo that he could return to his other patients, and if she needed anything she would come and find him.

"Wow I can't believe I'm actually sitting here talking to the great H.G. Wells." Vanessa said to Helena.

"Oh, please do call me H.G., or Helena, I do hate formality." Helena said.

"Very well, I think it'll be Helena then, and you can call me Vanessa." She replied.

Helena gave her a half smile, she some how got the feeling the two of them would end up being friends by the end of the night, she was already starting to trust her with Myka's care, and right now for Helena that was the most important thing. She was already starting feel even calmer then she was when she was quoting her own work of art. Her anxiousness about the others arriving, was slowly melting away. She new Vanessa didn't need to know what happened; she was after all The Warehouse doctor, so she understood. _Maybe that's way I am not so afraid anymore,_ she thought.

"If you'd like Helena, I'll stay her and watch her, so you can go back to your hotel room and get some rest." Vanessa told her. At about two in the morning.

"No, it's quite alright, and besides, I should be here when the others arrive, but thank you for the offer though." Helena replied.

"Alright, I will still stay here, just to be safe." She assured her.

Helena once again gave her a grin, and she went back to her chair and started from where she left off of _The Isle of Doctor Moreau_. Vanessa was completely amazed by the brilliant woman before her. _How could anyone with this much genius have been sentenced to be incased in bronze, _Vanessa thought to herself. She enjoyed hearing this lovely piece of work being read aloud by its rightful owner, she would later have to remember to ask her who the male version of her was.

It was about 3:30 A.M. before Helena finally gave in to the sleep that she had been fighting, Vanessa left the room, but only to go get her a blanket, she came back and covered her with it. It was time for her to do her rounds of checking on Myka, and she did so like clock work. About two hours later Vanessa's Farnsworth went off, Helena was still asleep, so she quietly got up and went out in the hallway to answer it.

"Oh good you're here." Came Arties voice through the speakers, he was digging in his bag, and when found what he needed his face appeared in the view screen.

"Yeah, I'm here, Helena finally fell asleep about two and half ago." She told him.

Something woke up Helena out of her deep sleep.

"That's good. How's Myka?" He asked.

Helena heard Arties voice over the Farnsworth. _Great_, she thought. She was now starting to get nervous, and as she started pacing the room, she also started absentmindedly thumbing her ring.

"Okay, come on up, we are on the third floor room 303." Helena herd Vanessa's voice through the other side of the door.

Vanessa came back in the room to see H.G. walking back and fourth.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked apologetically.

"No, I woke up a few moments ago." H.G. replied. "Who were you talking to, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, no it's perfectly ok, it was just Artie, he was just letting me know that he and the others were here and on there way up." Vanessa told her.

Helena took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. She was starting to get more nervous now.

"Hey it's going to be okay, he'll understand." Said Vanessa

"It's not him I am worried about, it's Pete." She said.

The look on Vanessa's face as she nodded her head, told her she completely understood, she knew how protective of Myka Pete was. Just then there was a knock on the door, and Artie came in followed by Claudia, Leena, and Pete, who was the last to enter the room.

"What the hell H.G.!" Pete yelled at her "I warned you be careful and then you go and pull this crap, how could you, I thought you loved her."

"I do I…I do love her Pete, she's my world, she's all I have to live for, I care for her so deeply sometimes that quite frankly, it scares me!" Helena yelled back

Claudia was trying to calm him down when she grabbed him by the shoulder, but he yanked her away.

"Pete, dude calm down, it was an accident." She told him

"No Claud, I'm not going to calm down, and you, obviously you don't, or you wouldn't have let this happen!" He said talking to both of them.

That last statement Pete made to Helena, was her turning point, with no word, no since of direction she took off running out of the room, Claudia, with Leena trailing behind her, ran off after to try to talk to H.G., but, it was to late she had lost her. Claudia finally quit trying to run after her once she hit the lobby of the guest entrance. Leena right behind her.

"Claudia, let her go, she'll come back." Leena said

"Yeah but what if she doesn't, what if Pete just totally changed her mind about him. Geez he's such an ass sometimes, you know." Claudia told her.

"I know. Come on he's probably getting drilled by Artie as week speak." Leena replied.

With that she and Leena went back up to Myka's room, and walked in, and Artie was still yelling at Pete for blowing up at H.G. Leena gave a look to Claudia of "I told you so."

"Well dude I hope you're happy because now she's gone." Claudia said to Pete

Then they all started arguing in unison, then a few moments later they where interrupted by a loud piercing sharp whistle.

"Hey!" Dr. Calder yelled "If you guys want to help Myka, the first thing you guys need to is get off your high horse, and start trying to find Helena." Vanessa said.

With that they all stopped arguing and Artie gave them specific things to do and their search for H.G. was underway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Hospital Day One

Helena wanted to go back to their hotel room, and at least try to get some sleep. She could feel the exhaustion taking over, but that would be not possible, at least not right now. She knew Artie and Claudia and either Leena or Pete would be there.

Leena, she wouldn't mind being there, she considered her a dear friend, since she had been brought back. Some times at night when Helena couldn't sleep, she would quietly sneak out of hers and Myka's bedroom and start a fire in the fire place and curl up on the couch and read, and Leena would come downstairs stairs to find her doing so, and they would just sit and talk for hours sometimes. Helena would sometimes even make them tea or coffee, most of the time it was tea though, because she preferred the taste over the other, and they would talk until the early morning hours, then they would both walk back upstairs cause she didn't want to worry Myka that she wasn't there and sneak back into bed.

H.G.'s and Pete's friendship was completely different one. Until now she thought things where good between them and they had established a respectful friendship. They would get together once a week for movie night, He would tell Myka it was to get H.G. caught up on current times, but she knew Myka new better, he liked the company. Sometimes the others would join them depending on the movie, but most of the time it was just the two of them. She remembered their first movie night, and the movie he picked, _Laura Croft: Tomb Raider. _She remembered laughing and asking if he was ever going to let that down, and he just flashed her a big grin. Now today she felt differently, because now not only did she feel like she had let Myka down, but she felt like she had betrayed Pete in more ways then one.

She stayed within a perimeter of the hotel so that she could keep watch of the others. She thought when it would be safe she would return to their room so she could try to get some sleep before she would leave again. She needed time to calm down before she went back to Myka. First she saw Artie leave; she dared not follow him, for she knew that he would know when someone was following him. Then not soon after that, from where she was watching, she saw Leena and Claudia leave. She walked slowly across the street and stayed behind a good distance, she could see Claudia looking all around her, just to see if she could catch just a glimpse of her.

"Claudia, stop being so jumpy." Leena said

"Jumpy, no I'm not jumpy, just being observant, that's all." Claudia told her.

Just then she thought she thought she saw H.G. and she took off running back toward the hotel, Leena didn't have time to react before she took off after her.

H.G. didn't realize she had been spotted until it was almost too late. She turned around and took off; she was hoping to find a side street somewhere she could get lost in so she could loose them as well. Claudia was almost catching up to her when she finally found one, and ducked into it getting lost in it with its many twists and turns, looking for another one to hide in. She knew exhaustion was there she could tell, she ducked into an alley and stayed there until they had passed. She waited for a few minutes, and then she quietly, almost tiptoeing, so they wouldn't hear the clicking of here heals of her boots on the cobblestone echo, ran back in the same direction heading for the hotel.

She finally got there, and headed toward the elevators. When she got to the third floor she went to their room and walked in. To her it was to quiet, almost ere, she decide she wanted to take a shower before getting some sleep, so she got undressed and did so.

After a few minutes Claudia had decided to stop running, it would be pointless, after all she was chasseing after H.G. She thought she would have used the grappler as some means of escape.

"It's no use, she's gone, she more then likely used the grappler." Claudia said to Leena, catching her breath.

"You're, right, come on; let's go back, we still have to try." Leena replied.

"Okay, but I still think we should stick close to the hotel" She said.

So they turned around and started walking back in that direction. Claudia was hoping they would have caught H.G., she was hoping she would be able to her calm down, and get her to come back with them. To Claudia, having H.G. around was like having a big sister, and Myka was more of a mom figure. She loved the trouble they got into. The two of them were like two peas in a pod when they were together. The ideas they would come up with would drive Myka nuts, Myka would always say that they would be the death of her. Claudia gave a little half smile at the thought.

Once Helena was done showering, she went to grab her nighty to put on but she decided not to, instead she put on Myka's robe. She wanted nothing more right now then to be by her side, but she couldn't be, she was still to worried that Pete would go off on her again. She set the alarm to go off at 6:30 P.M., and she climbed into bed, and let sleep succumb her, it would be a restless sleep, but sleep none the less.

Pete was beginning to feel bad for yelling at H.G. like he did, he wished she was here so he could apologize but he didn't know when or even if for that matter he would get the chance to.

H.G. woke up to the alarm she had set before she fell asleep, if that's even what you want to call it. It was, like she thought it would be, it was restless, and filled with tossing and turning. She got dressed, she left her cell phone on the nightstand; she figured Claudia would have a trace on it by now, so she took her Farnsworth instead.

Claudia and Leena stayed close to the hotel in there search for H.G., but they found no trace of her anywhere. They went back to the hotel, and to check to see if H.G. had been there. To their surprise she had been, when they found the bed had slept in, they looked around to see what other evidence they could find. They find out that she had also used the shower and left her phone.

"Well even if we wanted to, now there would be no way to track her to find her." Claudia told Leena.

"We should call Artie and let him know." She said.

Claudia got out her Farnsworth and called Artie.

"What do you got?" Artie said.

"Well, we just went back to H.G.'s and Myka's hotel room and H.G. came back ,but she's gone now, she left before we got here." Claudia told him.

"That's a good, dose she show any signs of coming back?" He asked.

"I think so, she left her phone." She said as she held into the view screen.

"Call Pete, and let him know what's going on, I'll meet you guys outside of the hotel and we'll call it a night and head back to the hospital." Artie said and her screen went blank.

Pete had stayed with Myka while Claudia, Artie, and Leena went looking for H.G. She had showed no signs of coming to any time soon. The only sound that cam from the room was the beeping of the various machines hooked up to Myka. Dr. Calder stayed with them so that way Pete could rest whenever he need to. He had lost track of time it seemed like they had been there for hours, then breaking the silence his Farnsworth went off.

"Hey Pete, we know at least know H.G. is still here in the city." Claudia told him.

"That's good news, but how did you guys find that out?" He asked

"While Artie was out in the city looking for her, Leena and I stayed close and when we went back to the hotel, and we found the bed had been slept in and there were water droplets still in the shower, and she left her cell phone here as well."

"Well that's good a sign, at least, man I cant believe I blew up at like that, with everything she's done for us, I mean she saved us from getting blown up, and with what we went through to get her back, I'm such an ass sometimes." Pete told her

"Hey dude, I'm sure anyone of us would have done the same thing." Claudia replied, "Don't worry we'll find her." She added. Then the screen went blank.

_Yeah, but it's not you guys it's _me_, and she knows me, that's why she ran off and now we can't find her, she earned my respect, and just like that I changed her mind, _Pete thought to himself.

He looked over at Myka, and all the machines hooked up to her, "I messed up Myks, I messed up big time." He told her. Vanessa was still checking the various machines and her vital sings, Pete had forgotten she was even in the room when she said

"It'll be okay Pete, they will find H.G., and you'll get your chance to apologize."

Pete gave her a half smile, walked over to his chair, and picked his comic book up and started reading it.

* * *

_Why am I back at this place? Myka recognized the writing from the piece of The House of Commons and the impenetrable casing it was in. She saw the shimmering blue force field around them. Why is this going on? This had already happened? Helena is going to get blown up and there is nothing I can do about it. She's out there and I'm in here. _

The last thing Myka saw was her telling her "I smell apples." and her closing her eyes because she didn't want to witness her friend, the great H.G. Wells, the most brilliant person she had ever meet ever known, sacrifice herself to save her.

_The next thing she knew she was standing in the ash of the Warehouse, and maybe even Helena's, but she didn't want to think about that at the moment, all she wanted was her friend back, she didn't care how, she just wanted her back._

_She remembered that first night without the Warehouse, the first night without Helena. Even as a hologram, Myka still had some since of security knowing she was alive, even though she had held a gun to her head and almost pulled the trigger. She was the only one who could talk Helena out of destroying the whole world._

_Yes, granted she was the one to put it in Helena's hand and put her finger on the trigger, she was mad at Helena that she had tried to pull it. She was mad at the Regents for taking her away and not telling them where they had taken her. She was mad she had found out from Claudia, this brilliant tech nerd and her friend, about Atlas 66, by using her hackery skills._

_She was mad at Jane for telling her to droop the subject of said particular file knowing Helena's, or should she say Emily Lake's, life was at stake, mad that the Regents had split this wonderful, brilliant inventor and person in too two different personalities. _

_She was in a mix of emotions with these events. On the second day without her, Claudia had knocked on the door to her bedroom and she gave her a picture of a very Victorian looking Helena with her fellow agent and partner, to put in Helena's locket. Somehow Claudia knew she would more then likely be wearing it 24/7, since it was her tithe to Helena, and it was the only way she could keep her close._

_Then the day they got the Warehouse back she and Claudia immediately started working on ways to bring Helena back. For days they searched the shelves, while they where supposedly supposed to be doing inventory. Pete would cover for them on stuff to tell Artie. They would comb through the artifacts to see which artifacts did what and which ones would be most beneficial to their needs._

_Then the day Claudia came running up to her with a certain artifact that would work. They went and told Pete and he said he would cover for them if Artie came looking for them. _

"Go get her… and Myks, be careful." _He had told her, and gave her a hug, and Claudia and she ran off to the old computer lab. Claudia told her how the artifact worked._

" It creates a portal some how to any specific time frame and place, but I'm still not sure how it works, but that's where we come in, I figured if we play around with it long enough we can figure it out."_She told her. _

"Right trial and error."_ Myka heard herself saying and seeing herself rubbing her neck. _

_So for hours the two women played with the artifact, then Claudia was messing with it and it stared doing something. _"Holy jinkies!" _She heard her exclaim in surprise, as the portal opened in front of them, then Myka turned around to her and she told her to go. _

_As she saw herself stepping through the portal and walking out through the other side, she saw herself bend down and touch the ground with her hands, it was cobblestones the whole street was made of them, and judging by the horse carriages, and the way the buildings looked she figured she is in London in the early to late 1890's, which to her meant everything, she knew Helena was somewhere here all she had to do was track her down somehow and convince her to come back with her._

_How would she do that, it didn't matter to her right this minute all she cared about was finding Helena, she watched herself walk the familiar streets she had previously walked, and with her being a Warehouse Agent her feet pulled her to Warehouse 12, how she had found it she had no memory of it whatsoever, not even too this day could she remember how._

_Then just as she was walking up to the doors, she saw her. She saw Helena, in her usual way she dressed while she was at work but a more Victorian style, Black trousers, and what looked like silk white button up blouse, and as usual it was only buttoned up halfway, covered up by black sleeveless vest with white pinstripes, a V-neck long enough to tell the kind of shirt and see how it was worn, and three buttons down the middle, and from her distance she could see what looked like a gold chain and dangling from the bottom was a pocket watch. _

_She remembered the need to hide, and she saw herself ducking between one of the alleys as Helena and her partner passed. She remembered waiting for a safe distance to start following them, she could tell they where going to find some kind of artifact, because of Helena's body language and her hand jesters. She also knew Helena probably had figured out by now someone was following them but she didn't care, she got see her again. At some point she saw Helena had stopped walking, so she ducked in alleyway, so as to not be seen. _

Why am I remembering this specific memory? Is what she was thinking. Not knowing where she was or having any memory of how she got there. The last thing she remembered was being with H.G. and they had just snagged, bagged and tagged an artifact. She and Helena where seeing the sights of Rome.

"_Tell me Wally, what would one do if one is under suspicion they are being followed?" She asked him_

Oh, now I finally know what you asked him and I also know you knew I was following you the whole entire time.

"_W…w…What in the world are you talking about H.G.?" Wally asked._

"_It appears someone finds us curious." She told him, and gestured her eyes to the nearest alley. _

What are you doing, that's the dumbest thing you could do right now, you know her so well why would you follow her, Myka was yelling at her self.

_She watched herself come out of the alley and look around for Helena, when she couldn't find her; she figured they just kept walking, so she continued. Then she heard foot steps coming from behind her, and she knew exactly whose they were, she had heard the so many times before. She figured she would have her Tesla out before she could even blink. _

_She put her ands in the air and slowly turned around. She desperately wanted to just warp her arms around Helena but she couldn't she wanted to repeat one her infamous lines but with Helena's name instead of her own "_Agent Wells, it seems we're forever destined to meet at gun point.", _but she couldn't. All she could do was just stand there with her hands in the air._

"Why are you following us?" Helena asked forcefully.

_She could feel words coming up but couldn't say anything. She was starting to feel so many emotions starting to stir. Happiness, sadness, fear, anger, so many things but why wasn't she doing anything. She knew of her level of patience with people, and she knew she could take her down before she could draw her gun._

"I'm going to ask you once more, why are you following us?" She repeated in a more forceful tone.

"I…I…" Was all she could manage to get out before Helena grabbed her by the throat.

_Why didn't you say something? You're an idiot, Myka was shouting at herself. She could see herself being thrown against the brick building. Feeling her breath being drawn out of her by Helena's hand, but she didn't care, just the warm touch of this brilliant Victorian inventor, was enough to make her week. She had her back maybe not in her present time but she was here with her in the past. Helena's brown eyes staring into her green ones._

"Quaint request, oxygen to speak." Myka managed to spit out, before almost passing out.

"H.G." She heard the man Helena had referred to as Wally say in a pleading manner.

_She saw Helena loosen her grip, and she could feel the oxygen returning to her, the blood rushing back to her face. _

"I was just curious, y…y…you looked like someone I know and I…I just wanted to make sure…" Myka finally answered her but before she could finish her sentence Helena cut her.

"Well I do believe you have been gravely mistaken." Helena said with warning in her voice.

"I would highly recommend you desist whatever it is you think can achieve, and forget this little encounter." Helena warned her, and she let her go.

_You're so stupid, you can finally speak and that's all you can manage to spit out to the women you love. Love? That's right love. You love her and would do anything for her that's why you're here isn't it? Yes but why am I here? This has already happened. I'm in Italy with her right now, on vacation with her. Are you or are somewhere else? No I'm with her she's laying in the bed next to me._

_Is she? Yes she is. Then prove it. No I don't have to, I know she's here I can feel her, we have that kind of connection, I just automatically know it, and I don't have to prove it or say it for that matter. Why don't you have to say it she said it to you? Yes I know she did, but she was also under the influence of an artifact, and she also knows I don't have say it in order do to mean it. You think so? I know so. So when you wake up she won't take offence to you not talking about what she said or how she feels? No because she knows I feel the same way. Okay we will see, but I bet it will bother her. No it won't. Yes it will. Fine I'll prove it. Okay deal._

* * *

It was about 8:30 p.m. and Claudia, Leena and Artie where on there way back to the hospital and Pete awoke to the sound of his Farnsworth going off He made sure He and Myka were the only ones in the room before he answered it.

"Hey Pete." Came Leena's voice from the speakers.

"Hey Leena what's up?' He asked.

"Not much Artie wanted me to let you know we are headed back to the hospital."

"Alright, Kirk out." He said and closed his Farnsworth.

He looked around, Myka is laying as still as she was when he fell asleep, when had fallen asleep he had no clue, he didn't even know what time it was till he looked at the clock 8:30 p.m.. He wondered when the last time Vanessa had been to check on her patient. Just then he heard a knock on the door, and Dr. Calder's blond hair could be seen peeking through the crack her face appeared and she gave Pete a small smile and came in.

"Oh, hi." Pete said gloomily. "I was hoping you might have been H.G." He added.

"Still no word huh." Vanessa asked.

"Nope… I really screwed it up this time. What of we can't find her, what if she doesn't come back. Myka would be devastated, and it's all my fault. Me and my big mouth." Pete said, now different types of the "What if" scenarios rolling through his head.

"She just needs time Pete, clear her head. She was affected by an artifact. You and I both know the after effects they can have on people, especially one of that magnitude." She told him.

"Yeah, I know, trust me I know. But what if H.G. is the only person who can get through to her, and I messed it up by running her off. I just hope… I just hope she comes back, it's not like I meant to go off on her I was angry at her." He said.

Just then the rest of the team had cam in the room. Vanessa greeted them with a smile.

"How is she?" Artie asked

"There hasn't been any change so that's a good thing but also bad." She told him. " Well I'll leave and let you guys have your privacy, I can also see if I can get you guys some cots in here to, so that way you guys don't have to go back to the hotel." She added and walked out.

"Thanks." Said Artie.

"Well I think at least one of should go back just incase Helena comes back." Leena said

"Yeah that's a good idea Leena, I'll go." Claudia volunteered

"No I will, I need to be there when she comes back I need to apologize to her." Pete said

"No…no.., no… That's something she'll suspect even if Leena goes she'll expect it, Claudia should go. If anyone other then Myka has a chance, even the slightest chance of getting through to her it might be you." Artie told them.

Just as he finished Vanessa came back in with a few extra cots. They said their thanks and she left.

"Okay I'm gonna go ahead and go down to the lobby, and none of you, I repeat none of you, are to leave this room until morning, is that understood." He barked at them.

They all gave their agreements and he left room.

"Pete, both you and you aura look like hell, you need to get some rest." Leena told him.

"Nah. I need to be up in case Myka wakes up and if H.G. comes back." He said.

"That's why Artie and I are here." Said Leena.

"Yeah dude get some rest. I'll go and head to the hotel and keep watch for H.G. and Leena can stay up here watch Myks, we got this." Claudia told him

He finally gave in and pulled out one of the cots, unfolded it, laid down and fell asleep. Claudia grabbed her bag and headed for the hotel, while Leena stayed with them. Even though Myka lay unconscious she could tell there was something different about Myka, not only did her aura give it away but there was something else, but she just couldn't grip on what ever it was. _Maybe some sort of internal debate or inner turmoil was going on but I wonder what she thinking of to be this big of change_, Leena thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Night one/ Beginning of Hospital Day Two

Helena took the elevator to the floor of hers and Myka's suit, when she got there she found a passed out on the Claudia waiting for her. Her first instinct was to turn around and run, but she figured Claudia would still be there when she got back, so she just shook her head and tousled her fingers thorough her hair. _Leave it to Artie,_ she thought quietly to herself, as she walked over to her to wake her up.

"Claudia." She said softly, rubbing her shoulder trying to wake her up.

When that didn't work she said her name a little louder, and then Claudia woke up. "H.G.!" She exclaimed. Helena was consumed by a hug that nearly brought her to lose her balance.

"Well, hello to you two, darling." She said.

"Dude, where the hell have you been!" Claudia exclaimed. "We've been looking every where for you."

"Calm down, lets go in the room." Helena told her.

She slid the key into the slot, the light flashed green and she opened the door, and they walked in. They sat on the couch and H.G. broke the silence.

"Claudia," She began "You know I can't go back there, not tonight at least."

"Oh, I know, believe me I know." Claudia began, "Look, I know you think Pete's mad at you, and he was but come on its Pete we're talking about, and you know how he gets, and he feels really bad."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Helena said hesitation and doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, he really does." She replied.

"Alright, Alright" H.G. gave in "Give me until morning to think about it, but for the time being you look like you could use some rest."

"No, way dude and take the chance of you running off again, nope no sir, I'm staying up and keeping an eye on you young lady." She said

"As you wish, but first, I… I… think I'm going to call Artie I need to speak with him, in private." Helena told her, and she took off for the bedroom to get her Farnsworth.

"Yes Clau…" Artie started but never finished his sentence, to his surprise it had been someone he hadn't expected. "Oh, H.G. thank goodness, where have you been, we've been looking all over for you. I see Claudia work her magic."

Helena gave him a look of aggravation before she answered "Oh, I'm not that stupid Artie, I know you sent her, you knew I wouldn't be to resist seeing her there." She scolded him.

"Well, it was either her, or Leena." He told her.

"I would have much rather it had been Leena." She said. "Anyways, I was actually calling to ask a favor of you?"

"Sure ask away." He replied.

"I was wondering how difficult it would be to speak with Mrs. Frederic, whether it be here or when we get back to Univille?" She asked him.

"I can get a hold of her tonight and she could be here in the morning, but that would also mean you would have to be to." He replied back.

"Oh, believe me I plan on it; thanks to you I have no choice." Helena said, and closed her Farnsworth.

When she came out of the bed room, Claudia was passed out on the couch, yet again, so H.G. went and got a blanket and covered her with it. She herself was still feeling the exhaustion of the past couple of days, so she decided rest would be the best thing for her right now, after all she did have a long day tomorrow. She had made the decision that once they had gotten back to South Dakota she was going to go before The Regents and asked to be either rebronzed or have them use the Janus Coin. Hoping The Regents would grant her this request, she put Myka's robe back on and climbed back into bed to let her restless sleep return to her.

* * *

_Helena stood at the end of the stair case in her home. She was in her black Charvet style dress, and had her pearl locket around her neck. She checked her appearance in the mirror before heading to out the living room, where her brother and his many party guest where waiting. As she entered the living room, one of the party guest came up to her and started asking about Charles and where he gets his ideas for his writing from, she inclined that it was her and she gave a chuckle and walked away. Just then her partner and fellow agent came bursting through the door._

"_H.G. we've found a curiosity." She remembered him telling her._

"_Come William, let's take our business elsewhere whilst I go and change and you can tell me all about it." She told him._

_She saw herself changing her clothes into her work attire behind her room divider, and Wooly stuttering the whole entire time, because of her lack of decency to care whether not she had someone in the room with her while getting dressed._

_She looked in the drawer where she kept her pocket watch, and noticed her diary had been turned right side up, instead of the cover facing downward like she had put it the last time she had written in it. She made a note to herself of the findings; she went to the hiding place and grabbed her Tesla, and her grappler, and then they where on the hunt for the trumpet. _

_When they had gotten to the crime scene of it latest victim she gathered a small sample of the ashes she would later use to find out who the victim was, but by the time she had put them in the glass container, she knew how it was._

"_Honestly H.G. is there not a man in London whom you haven't charmed?" He was asking her._

"_Oscar Wiled, and not for lack of trying." She remembered herself saying._

_Then she was no longer in the past but in the present, at the place where they had found the trumpet again and Pete and Myka need her help. They where no longer in Ohio but in Pittsburgh and they needed her to talk down the suspect._

"_Oh, Am I here so you can berate me more" She was yelling at Pete._

* * *

Helena was suddenly awoken out of her deep sleep, with the argument that she knew was coming up next. She wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead. She suddenly remembered she wasn't alone. She looked too see what time it was, twelve A.M. She hadn't been asleep that long before her nightmare. She tied up the robe and went out into the living room to check on Claudia; to her surprise she was awake as well. Claudia heard a nose that made her jump; she turned around only to see H.G.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you up?" Asked Claudia

"No, bad dream." H.G. answered.

Claudia made a face at her, and patted her hand on the seat next to her telling her to come sit down. Helena did so and plopped down on the couch. Claudia could tell something was bothering her, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Okay, something's wrong, spill." Claudia said.

"What? No nothing's wrong, darling, what makes you think that." She replied.

"H.G., come on, it's me we're talking about, I know you just as well as Myka does, well maybe _not_ that well, but just as close, so spill." Said Claudia.

Helena wasn't in the mood for talking right now, she tried to brush off the subject, she knew what Claudia was trying to do, and she didn't feel like discussing it at the moment.

"Claudia not now, please." H.G. pleaded,

"But H.G." Claudia tried to start but Helena cut her off

"Claudia! I said not now!" Helena said her tone with warning in it.

Claudia sensed her tone of warning and drooped the subject. She was going to ask H.G. if she wanted to watch a movie, but before she could Helena was already off the couch and headed back to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked

I'm going back to bed." Helena agitatedly yelled at her.

She got to the bedroom door, opened it, walked in and slammed it shut, making Claudia jump as she did so. Helena was starting to feel an array of emotions. She could feel herself getting angry. She wanted to throw something but she didn't want Claudia coming in to see the mess, so she did the only thing she knew to do, she got dressed went through the living room and signaled for Claudia to follow her.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, where are we going?" She asked.

Helena said nothing as they reached the valet desk and asked for their car. H.G. got in on the driver side and Claudia on the passenger. Helena weaved in and out of traffic, not going the speed lit, and Claudia was surprised when they had finally reached their destination.

_Myka awoke to see Helena sleeping in the chair beside her bed. She looked around to see where she was. Why am I in the hospital? Just then Vanessa was coming back into the room, she noticed the she was up and gave her a smile, Myka returned it with one of her own._

* * *

"_Glad to see you're awake." She said, "How are you feeling?" She added._

"_Like death warmed over." Myka replied, trying to laugh, but it hurt too much so she quit trying, she also tried sitting up but that hurt too much too._

"_Well I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't." Said Vanessa _

_Myka look over at Helena and smiled, "How long has she been asleep?" she asked._

"_Oh for a while now, she was quoting __**The Isle of Dr. Moreau, **__when I got here and she fell asleep a little after that." Vanessa replied "Oh, I almost most forgot, you have a visitor."_

"_Really, who is it?" She asked, and Vanessa was walking to the door to tell her visitor that it was okay for them to come in._

_A man was walking behind her, she couldn't make out who it was until her came out from behind her. A tall, skinny man with blond hair and blue eyes came walking toward the other side of her bed. _

"_Sam, what are you doing here?" Myka was shocked to see, after all she had watched him get killed, and she hadn't really thought of him since she had gotten the report from Denver, and then after that it was when she had finally found they who had him killed._

"_Hey bunny, long time no see." He said._

"_I'll leave you to alone, give you guys some privacy." Vanessa told her, before Myka could protest she was already out the door._

"_Sam your dead, why are you hear?" She asked him again._

"_Well, bunny, you're not done, yet." He told her as he looked over at H.G. _

"_You have to tell her how you feel bunny, before you lose her; she's your soul mate." He said._

"_What are you talking 'about before I lose her', I already have, and I got her back, she wouldn't leave me again." She replied._

"_Myka you have to wake up now." Sam told her._

"_I am awake Sam." She said._

"_No bunny, you have to wake up now!" Sam yelled_

* * *

Suddenly Myka opened her eyes gasping for breath, causing both Leena and Dr. Calder to jump from their places to Mykas bedside. All the commotion caused Pete to wake up as well, when saw the two of them by the bed he immediately jumped off the cot and was at the foot of the bed in less then two steps.

"Helena, where's Helena." Was the first thing to form words on Myka's lips, gasps of breath.

Both women looked over at Pete, he mad his, I'm in deep dodo face, Myka noticed right away.

"_Pete,_ where is she?" She asked him.

"Well, Myks, to be honest, we don't know."

"You don't know, what do you mean you don't know?" Myka asked, almost yelling.

"Well, I couldn't help it, I got mad when we got here and I kind of blew up at her and she's…" Just the Pete was cut off, unexcitedly

"Right here." Came a voice, with its British accent thicker then usual, they all knew so well.

They all three turned around to see H.G., with Claudia and Artie trailing in behind her like lost puppies, she paused a moment taking in the sight of the way Myka looked, and she felt herself filling with anger with what she had done to her. Yes, granted she had been under the influence of an artifact but she should have had better self control then what she had.

Helena gave Pete a look of reassurance that she would be the one to explain to Myka had happened, and he wouldn't have to worry. She walked over to, Vanessa moved out of her way so she could be by her side. She bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead, but was consumed by a hug instead. Myka tried to pull her to the bed, but she held her ground.

"Not yet, I have to talk to Pete, then there will be time for us darling." She whispered in her ear, inaudible to the others to hear.

Myka had the look of "Please don't go." on her face, but she gave her a reassuring look that she would be back. Myka shook her head, just barely noticeable to H.G., as to say go ahead, Helena gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned to Pete.

"Pete, can I have a word with you, in private please?" H.G. asked

Pete shook his head in agreement and they went in the hallway on the other side of Myka's room, Helena knew Artie and the other two would be listening on the other side despite Vanessa, and Myka telling them not to.

"H.G." "Pete" they both started at the same time, but Pete held out his in the manner to tell her to go first.

"Look, I understand if you're still mad at me, and I don't blame you, but, if you really do want me to leave, I will, but please let me have today with Myka, she needs me right now. I've made my decision, as soon as we get back I'm going to The Regents, so you won't have to worry about me causing Myka any more pain."

"Is that why you summoned me here Miss. Wells?" Said a more familiar voice then Helena's herself.

Their sudden unexpected gust caused them to jump.

"Man, I really hate that!" Pete exclaimed.

"So you've stated Mr. Lattimer." Mrs. Frederic told him. "But back to what Miss. Wells was talking bout, well, is that why you called me here?" She asked.

"Well, yes actually, I was hoping you would grant this request."

"Miss. Wells, you know as well as I do the dangers of artifacts, and the impact they can have with the after math. Especially one like this one, so my answer to this Miss. Wells would be no." Mrs. Frederic

"But…" Helena started, but Mrs. Frederic cut her off.

"My decision has been made Helena, I know you have been through a great ordeal through your lifetime H.G. but take my philosophy on this, you can either learn from it or run from it."

It was no use in trying to with her. Helena knew she was right so she decided to droop it. Mrs. Frederic walked to Myka's room but didn't go in yet; she knew there was more that needed to be said between the two of them.

"H.G. look, I'm sorry, I had no right to go off on you like that, I was angry, and I lost my temper. I don't want you to leave; I actually like having you around. Just between the two of us I sometimes times start the little bickering between us just drive Myka nuts, and not only would Myka be devastated if you left, but Claudia would be to, she admires you a lot." Pete apologized to Helena.

Helena couldn't find the right words to say, so she gave him a nod of approval that told Pete she had accepted his apology. They both walked back to Myka's room, Mrs. Frederic still waiting on them, they opened the door, as H.G. has suspected to find Claudia, Artie, and Leena trying to listen from the inside. The three of them shook their heads at each other as they made their way to Myka.

Helena was starting to sit in the chair she had placed on one side of the bed before the team had gotten there, which to her surprise hadn't been moved, but had been used when she was stopped by Myka.

"No don't sit there, come lay with me." She said to her.

Helena look at Vanessa for approval, Vanessa nodded, so Helena did as Myka told her to. Myka shifted, slowly and painfully, on her side, so they would be cuddling, and pulled the covers back for Helena as she climbed in, she covered herself up, Myka intertwined their hands together, and as they heard the others talking they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Well, since Myka has woken up, I at least want to keep her here a few more hours or at least until they wake up from their resting, just to keep an eye on thing's, and make sure everything will be ok before she goes back to South Dakota." Vanessa told Mrs. Frederic.

The rest of the team was either down at the cafeteria getting breakfast, or back at the hotel getting Helena's and Myka's things, and checking them out, so that all they would have to do was go to the airport. They were ordered by both Mrs. Frederic and Dr. Calder to leave and let the girls have their privacy.

"Very well." Mrs. Frederic agreed.

"I can get the discharge papers started so that way they won't have to wait for them." Vanessa was telling her when Leena walked in.

"Ah, Leena, just the person I wanted to see." Said Mrs. Frederic

"Just by looking at these two, I can already tell something I different, so what I was wondering, do you see the same as well?" She asked her.

Leena looked over at H.G. and Myka, who where still cuddling and sound asleep, oblivious to what was going on in the waking world around them, and Myka still was holding on to Helena's hand.

"You know that you mention it, earlier, I did notice a change in Myka, but now what I'm seeing is something totally and completely different, its like their essences or auras have combined or something, and its really beautiful, to tell you the truth, have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"I have seen, something like this before yes, but not at this magnitude. This could be a good thing, maybe Myka will be the one to change Helena's mind, in the mean time, I want you to let Artie know that you guys will be taking their stuff back with you guys when you leave today." She told her, and just as soon as she finished her sentence she left.

It was a few minutes after that Artie was back with their things and waiting for Leena when she got there. They left Myka a change of clothes, and their passports, and headed for the airport to head back home.

Helena had woken up to find she was still in the same position she was in when she had fallen asleep. She looked around to see if anyone was in the room; it was empty. The only thing there was a change of clothes for Myka, and their passports, _Good that means we don't have to worry about anything else right now except getting home, _Helena thought. Just then she heard a nock on the door, she got up to go open it, but Myka felt her move and she squeezed her hand tighter. H.G. shook her head.

"Come in." She said.

Vanessa came in to see both women still in the bed, but H.G. was the only one awake. Vanessa looked at both of them and smiled, she took a self note of H.G.'s appearance, her hair was disheveled, but she looked a lot better then what she had when the two of them met for the first time. Helena started to rub the side of her neck where she felt a little sharp pain.

"Oh great a kink, I blame you darling." She said aloud, making Vanessa laugh.

"Well, I have the discharge papers signed and ready to go so whenever she wake up you guys are good to go, I'm sure Artie will want her back in the field as soon as possible." Said Vanessa, trying to brighten the mood.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate all that you have done, for us, well mostly Myka, I don't know what they would have done if it wasn't for you." Helena told her.

"Oh, it was nothing, and besides, I got to meet the great H.G. Wells." She replied back.

"I'm obviously not that great, I mean look what I did, nobody deserves this, not even the woman I l.." Helena choked on the last word, she tried to say it but it was stuck in her throat, so she drooped it.

"Helena, don't say that, you are a good person, think about Myka, what you did for her, to save her life. You sacrificed yourself to save her. If that's not being great, or called love, I don't know what is, and you know she would be devastated if you left her." Vanessa replied.

"How do you know, I was thinking about that?" She asked.

"Irene, said something to me, I know, I know, it wasn't in my place to know, but.." She couldn't think of anything else to say, so she let it linger.

The only sound being made in the room was Helena's deep breathing in and exhaling out. With all the talking going on they hadn't realized Myka had woken up, until she started to sit up, making them both turn around.

"Good morning, darling, how are you feeling?" Helena asked.

"Better, not in so much pain." Myka replied.

"Well Vanessa says, its ok for us to return home, and you can recuperate there for the time being." Helena told her.

Myka smiled and gave a sigh of relief, she couldn't wait to get home, and spend as much time with Helena as she possibly could, not that she didn't mind doing it here but home seemed like a really good idea to her at the moment.

"Shall I carry you into the bathroom to change, or do want to try to walk?" H.G. asked.

Myka could tell what she was trying to do, she was trying to change the subject of what she and Dr. Calder had been talking about. She made a mental note to bring said subject back up later.

"No, I think I'll walk, but you can come in and help me get dressed though." Myka replied.

She, slowly but surely, got up and made her way to the bathroom with Helena's help. H.G. shut the door behind them. She slipped the hospital over Myka's head. Myka put her shirt and jeans on, and they came out, she need help with her putting her shoes on, so Helena helped her with that. After that they headed down stairs, Mrs. Frederic had a car waiting for them when the go outside.

They finally got to the airport, got their tickets and waited for their flight. While they where waiting Myka decided to bring up what Pete was about to tell her before Helena had walked in.

"So, just before you walked in after I woke up, I know Pete was going to tell me something, and you've been avoiding the subject every time some one brings it up, wanna tell me about it?" Myka asked, not knowing whether or not she actually wanted to know.

" Well, since I did tell Pete I would tell you, I guess now would be a good time as any." She said.

She told Myka the story of what had happened. Her whole experience while being taken over by the artifact. Pete getting mad at her, and her leaving, and the whole team having to go looking for her, and who it was the finally brought her to her scenes to come back, yes part of it had been due to Claudia, but the most part of it had been herself. She was feeling so many emotions that night and it scared her, so she went to the only person who knew would be able to calm her. Her safe place, and it was Myka.

While telling Myka her story of what happened, she realized this. Not only did she realize she needed Myka, but Myka needed her. How could she have thought for even just for a split second, or for as long as she did, about going before The Regents. How could she think of putting this beautiful women sitting beside her, in so much more pain that wasn't needed. She knew if she had gotten rebronzed that she would spend every spare moment she had in the bronze sector. If they would use the Janus Coin, Myka would trust her instincts and hunt her down until she found her, and convince her to come with her.

Myka sat silently after hearing H.G.'s account of what had happened, taking it all in.

"Myka?" Helena said softly, wondering what was going on in her head.

After a minute or two, Myka took in a deep breath and let it out.

"You left me, how could you? Yeah, I get that Pete yelled at you, but why. I needed you, and you just left…." Myka was cut off by Helena

"But Myka I came back." She replied.

"Yes, yes you did come back, and that's what matters. I'm not mad Helena, because to tell you the truth, I probably would have done the same thing. But why would you have even thought of going to The Regents, that's what I'm upset about. I mean I understand, but, your not that person any more, okay, so don't you ever think about leaving me again, and for the record I heard that last bit of what you told Dr. Calder, and to be honest I love you to, yes I said it, I Myka Ophelia Bering love you Helena G. Wells."

Helena fell silent, shocked by what Myka had just blurted out. She never used her middle for anything, she avoided it if she could, which was all the time. Just as she was about to say something the TSA announcement come on telling them their flight was ready for boarding. So they got up and headed for the ticket counter, showed them their tickets and passports, and found their seats on the plane. Myka decided she was going to get some rest, so she waited until the stewardess came around and asked for a pillow and a blanket. Once she got it, Helena let her sleep on her again like she did the last time.

About midway through the flight, Helena, while lost in thought and absentmindedly thumbing her ring, got an idea and called Pete on the Farnsworth.

"Lattimer, oh hey H.G. what's up?" Pete said.

Pete signaled for Claudia and Leena to come over without H.G. noticing,

"Oh not much, listen, I was wondering, I have the thought of a nice evening when Myka and I get back, and I was thinking maybe you all could help?"

"Yeah sure, we'd love to help, leave it to us. Kirk out." Pete said, and closed the Farnsworth.

Helena yawned, so she looked over at Myka, who was still fast asleep, with her head on her shoulder, gave her a kiss on the top of her, she rested her head on top of Myka's, started playing with one of her many ringlets and fell asleep.

She had been woken up by the flight attendant telling her that, they needed to put their seat belts back on. So she woke up Myka, and she did the same. Helena couldn't help but smile, Myka gave her a small one in return.

Myka was wondering what H.G. had been thinking about the whole flight. _Why couldn't she say it. It's just three little words I love you. It wasn't so hard for me, why is it for her. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe I shouldn't have said it all. _

When they got outside, Pete was in the SUV, along with Claudia and Leena. Claudia got out of the passenger side and let Myka get in while Her and H.G. got in the back with Leena. They didn't say much on the way back to the B&B until Helena leaned over to Pete and asked him a question.

"Everything all set at home?" She asked him.

"Yep, operation Love Bird, is a go." He said.

She gave him a look of disapproval of the name and punched him on the shoulder she could reach.

"Alright you and Myka hangout way to much." He complained.

"Well, we should she is my girlfriend after all." She replied.

She smiled at Myka, and Myka gave and awkward smile back. They where about half way home, when Myka couldn't take it any more. It was eating at her from the inside, so she did the only thing could thing of.

"Pete, stop the car." She said.

"What, Myks, no, why." He said, confused.

"Pete, just do it!" She exclaimed.

Pete started to laugh, "Really Pete, really?"

Pete, did as she said and pulled over. Myka got out and just started walking in the other direction.

"Myka, where are you going!" H.G. yelled after her.

"For a walk." She yelled, hoping Helena would get out and follow after her.

They all look at each other confused, and the a light bulb went off in Claudia's head.

"Dude, H.G., she wants you to go after her." Claudia said

"She's being insufferable, she's mad because she said something I couldn't, and this is how she's going to get me to say it, which has completely ruined they way had a planed to." Helena told the.

"Whoa, she said _IT,_ and you didn't say anything back, that's like a double whammy right there pointer sister." Pete said.

"Well go after, she not going to come back unless you do." Leena told her.

So Helena did so, and started running after Myka.

"Myka come back." She said, final catching up to her.

"No." She told her.

H.G. walked in front of her, and grabbed her by the shoulders to make her stop walking. After she let her go she started walking again.

"Oh, will you stop it!" She exclaimed, starting to get aggravated.

"Why? You know, I'm tired of this. Why is it we all need to hear "I Love You", but yet when some says it, the other person freaks out. I'm tired of this running around the bush, yes I said it first, and I'll say it again, I love you, Helena G. Wells."

"Well, this is not how I planed on saying it, I did have something planed for us at the Bed and Breakfast, which by the way, we have to ourselves , thanks to Leena, but if I must say here and now to get you back in the car I will, I Helena G. Wells, love you, Myka Ophelia Bering." Helena replied back, with different emotions showing, in he face, eyes, and how she spoke the words.

Myka knew she meant it, before she could control her actions, she gave Helena a deep, forceful, passionate kiss, Helena kissed her back in the same way. After a couple of minutes, they walked back to the car. They saw Pete, Leena, and Claudia all watching them through the back window, and Pete scrambling to get back into the driver seat. They both shook their heads at each other and Helena tousled her fingers through her hair. They both got back into the car and Pete started back for the B&B. Myka was wondering what Helena had in store for their night alone.

They finally got to the B&B, after what seamed like the longest car ride ever. They pulled into the driveway, H.G. and Myka got out of the car while the others, stayed in, Leena gave the Helena the key, and they drove off. Helena unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Okay, close your eyes." Helena told her.

"Your joking right? And how I supposed to walk up the stairs." She asked.

"I'll guide you." Helena smugly replied, with a mischievous grin on her face.

Helena led her up the stairs and to their bedroom door. She stopped to open it, and was surprised by what she saw, she didn't say anything, she closed the door and walked back over to Myka.

"Okay, open them." Helena said

Myka took in the sight of the room. Starting with the abundance of balloons, which she thought Claudia had done, because of what she had bought for Helena's birthday, just days ago. Then all the rose petals every where, _That was Pete_, she thought to herself, after seeing all the ones he had gotten when he did this same exact thing for Kelly, how could she still be mad at him after all this, and just like that she had gotten over it, and then the candles that had to have been Leena's idea. She couldn't believe she was mad at H.G. for not saying anything in the airport, after all, this would have been way more romantic then her roadside "I love you."

All she could think about at the moment was wanting to ravish the beautiful Victorian woman, and brilliant inventor standing before her. She didn't care about the pain; she would deal with it later, she moved forward and gave Helena a deep kiss on the lips. About thirty seconds later she released her lips so Helena could breathe, she was nearly breathless.

"I take it you approve." she said, but not as a question, but as a simple statement of fact.

Myka kissed her again, this time moving over to the bed. Helena forcefully threw her self down, leaving Myka on top, she unbuttoned her shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room, she would worry about cleaning the mess up tomorrow, right now all she cared about was getting lost in the moment with Helena. H.G. started to unbuttoning her shirt, Myka tried to help but H.G. pushed her away, and Myka continued kissing her all over her body, anywhere she found bare skin. They got completely lost in the moment and ravished each other all night long.

THE END.

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading my first official Fanfic, I do not own the characters, and yes I put them back where I got them from when I was finished.**_


End file.
